Unhealthy
by ShanMah
Summary: During the famous three years, Vegeta and Bulma gets incredibly... close. No OOC, rated M for lemons and cussing, and I'll stick to what we know of these years as much as possible!
1. Blasted

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Kai, nor do I own the characters, plot, Saiyans and, sadly, their prince :D This is a non-profit story written only for fun, quite logically, as this is a FANFICTION site! XD

**Pairing:** Vegeta/Bulma (we love them, they're back!), though at the beginning Bulma will be with Yamcha of course.

**Rating:** M - People (namely Vegeta and Bulma XD) will have sex, and people may not always say "Oh, Geez, you are such a meanie sometimes!" when they're pissed. Darn it!

**Author's note/rant:** Yes I am making yet another "3 years" V/B story because it's not my fault if this is pure GOLD for us, V/B fans and writers :P more seriously, while I am very pleased (to say the least) to see what Addiction turned out to be, it is not what I had in mind when I originally started writing it. So, here I am again, taking another shot at writing a story about the famous three years - and hopefully this time I'll manage to make it look the way I first intended! Another thing, I will try my VERY best to keep everybody in character (OOC makes my skin crawl, especially when it's my poor Vegeta, dah...) and make it fit the cannon as much as I can, like I did in Addiction (until I reached GT... that, I could not XD), which means that Yamcha will not be an alcoholic that cheats on Bulma, he will not rape/beat her (duh!) and Vegeta will not buy her flowers every Sunday evening, or spend an afternoon baking her a chocolate cake.

**Do not forget that:** I am still the francophone/French frog that wrote Addiction, thus you may see some silly mistakes at some points (especially in written-between-2-and-4-AM-because-I-was-on-fire-baby-couldn't-get-to-sleep-before-finishing-it chapters), feel perfectly free to point them out in a review or a PM (_politely_, of course, there's no point in calling me a stupid fuck who couldn't spell to save my meaningless life because I forgot a S now is there? XD) and I will correct it ASAP. It should be globally all right, though, I managed to write Addiction, which is fifty chapters long, and I'm quite sure people understood what I wrote, hehe

**Unhealthy**  
**Chapter 1: Blasted**

"Godammit stupid Saiyan, pay more attention to the fucking bots!" Bulma growled in her lab, facing the corpses of bots that had been unlucky enough to cross Vegeta's path.  
"But, Bulma," Yamcha said carefully, "Aren't you actually building them so he can blast them?"  
"Don't defend him!" the scientist scowled as she turned, holding a hammer quite menancingly.  
"Bulma, Kami knows I would be the last person to defend Vegeta," he replied in a sigh. "I can't stand this asshole."  
"Damn right, he's an asshole - I specifically told him to be careful, I built those bots so he could practice his _aiming_ under different gravities, he does not have to put all his power in his blasts! All it does is giving me bots to repair, a impatient Saiyan complaining about how slow I am, and fucking headaches."  
"You know," Yamcha said, glancing at the broken bots upon his girlfriend's shoulder, "I think he does not put all his power in his blasts, actually. That would break the Gravity Room too, not only the bots."

Bulma merely grunted, but she knew he was right. _Still_, couldn't Vegeta hold back a _little_ against her precious bots? She had suggested him to live in her compound because she pitied him - a prince without anywhere to go, without any place he could truly call "home" was kind of sad, actually - but all he had done ever since the first day was being a royal pain in her lovely ass. Now he had to stay so he could train and defeat the androids, but could he at least be just a little grateful for everything that she was doing for him?

"Look," he continued, his arms snaking around her waist, "I think you've done enough work for today, especially considering it's for that bastard, what do you say we just go in the backyard and relax a little?"  
"Relax?" she repeated. "What about you, you haven't done anything else than relaxing today! Aren't you supposed to train?"  
"W-well I did! I, uh, trained this morning. I got up earlier than you and went for some training in the forest."  
"Mmm-mmhh," she hummed, not believing a word he had said.

Yamcha had the laziest training program she had ever seen - Vegeta should at least be given some credit for being far more dedicaced than him.

"Well, all right," she said. "Some fresh air and time outside that laboratory can't hurt."

* * *

"Still in there?" Yamcha said, arching an eyebrow when he saw that the Gravity Capsule was still being used. "Bulma, you may want to make him a medical check up or something, just in case he actually_ is_ one of the androids we are worried about."  
"He's a Saiyan," Bulma replied matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders as she dropped on a chair.

She sighed with pleasure and closed her eyes, enjoying the calm and the warmth of the sun on her face.

"Still, it's insane. What's the maximum gravity in there?"  
"Five hundred times Earth's normal gravity," she responded, "But he'd better not push the machine this far. I've warned him, the engine is not quite perfectly finished, it may break completely if he does. I gotta check it up before he tries to go to the maximum."  
"And you think he'll listen to you?"

Bulma opened a blue eye, gazing down at Yamcha as he laid on the green grass.

"Sure," she said. "He listens to everything I say."

She grunted and closed back her eye.

"Well, not _quite_, but I'm still the one he listens to the most. Furthermore, he knows that if he pisses me off too much, I _might_ poison his food."

Silence came back, but she did not complain: it felt very relaxing, and she needed it. She was seriously considering going back inside to put on a bikini so she could do some tanning when...

_BOOM_.

A huge explosion came from behind them, and Bulma shouted like a teenager in front of a rock star - in other words, she let go a scream that would've turned Yamcha into a deaf man, had he not been quick enough to cover his ears.

"Oh my -"

Bulma got on her feet.

"The capsule - _Vegeta!_"  
"Uh?"

Yamcha blinked as she ran towards the Gravity Room - or what was left of it. She froze, looking at the smoking, broken metallic parts. She jumped back and gasped in surprise when some of them moved, allowing the Saiyan - who was not in the best shape he'd ever been, to say the least - to emerge from the rests of the Capsule.

"Oh my God, Vegeta, are you all right?" Bulma said, taking a few steps over the metal pieces towards him.  
"Get away from me!" he growled, pushing her with his shaking, bleeding arm. "I don't need you and this is your fault to begin with!"  
"My fault? Oh now that's just _rich_, Vegeta," she snapped, glaring at him and refusing to move back. "I told you not to push it to the maximum, but you still _had_ to, didn't you?! Serves you right for not listening to _me!_"  
"Shut up!" he barked. "Just take care of your stupid creation right now so I can go back to my training!"  
"What?"

All of Bulma's anger had melted away.

"Vegeta, you are in no condition to train!"  
"And you are in no position to..."

Vegete shook his head, trying to get rid of the dark veil covering his eyes: it worked, although he still felt pretty dizzy.

"Order me... around... I am the prince..."

His trembling legs betrayed him and gave up, refusing to support him any longer: without Bulma's help, he would've collapsed quite painfully on the ground, but she managed to catch him and she kneeled so he could lay, her arms around his wounded body and his head resting on her lap.

"Yes, Vegeta," she said with a subtle smile, "But even the mighty prince of all Saiyans needs to be healed when he's hurt."

She turned and glanced up at a very dumbfounded Yamcha.

"Well," she said, her tone changing drastically, "Don't just _stand_ there, do you think I can bring him to his bed on my own?"

He blinked several times, but - reluctantly - obeyed.

_Damn, what's up with her? One minute she calls him an asshole, the other she yells at me because I'm not helping him...  
_

* * *

"All right, all right, here we go... careful with his legs, Yamcha, they might be broken..."

They laid the Saiyan prince on his bed.

"That idiot," Bulma sighed, her hand wiping some dirt away from Vegeta's forehead. "I told time about twenty times not to push the engines too far!"

She glanced up at Yamcha.

"I have medical equipement down there in the laboratory. A white bag. Go get it."  
"You're not serious - you're going to heal him?" Yamcha scoffed.  
"What do you want me to do, Yamcha? Should I just let him die while he's one of our best hopes again the androids?"

Yamcha scowled and closed his hands into tight fists. He hated to be reminded how much stronger Vegeta was compared to him.

"No but we could just drop him to the hospital."  
"Really, the hospital? No fucking way, Yamcha! I don't know about you but I'm not so keen on bringing an alien to an army of doctors. Plus, he's going to wake up in a place he doesn't know, surrounded by unknown people - he's gonna be scared."  
"Scared?" Yamcha repeated, blinking. "That's Vegeta you're talking about."  
"Well maybe not scared," she admitted, "But he is surely going to get pissed, and Vegeta plus anger equals stuff and people blasted around and kicked in the walls and thrown into the air. I can heal him in here so go get the material!"

Scowling even more, Yamcha reluctantly obeyed.

_He can die for all I care you know_.

**End of the chapter:** Here you go, my little intro ;) I'm sort of making amend, since I had not written this moment (except in flashback in chapter 49) in Addiction :D I hope you folks liked it!!!


	2. Jealousy

**Chapter 2: Jealousy**

"Give me that oxygen mask. The disinfectant - no, the other bottle, dammit Yamcha, pay more attention to what I'm saying. A small bandage - I said a small one! Gimme the gel for the burns... that's the yellow tube."

Yamcha obeyed in silence, though his mind wasn't as calm as his cold face suggested. It wasn't the fact that Bulma was ordering him around that bothered him - after all these years, he surely had gotten used to it - but the fact that she seemed to care so much about... _Vegeta_. An odd feeling twitched his stomach as he gazed at the scientist who was cleaning a deep cut into the Saiyan's thigh, a feeling that crawled its way up towards his heart and clutched a cold iron hand around the beating muscles.

_I'm not... surely it cannot be..._

The young man shook his head: no, he wasn't jealous, this was ridiculous. She did not like him, that was for sure: she couldn't possibly like a man who was treating her like trash, a man that made her curse like a sailor on a daily basis, of course not. She was doing this only because she had to: nursing Vegeta back to health was just like repairing a robot to Bulma.

You didn't repair a robot because you liked the robot, but because you needed it.

That's right. Vegeta was useful, and not to _Bulma _specifically, but to the Earth in general. He was needed for his skills as a warrior, nothing more.

Even knowing that, though, his eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw her fingers slowly, softly massaging their way up Vegeta's other iron thigh, so the gel would penetrate the burned skin.

_You'd better not be feeling this, you son of a bitch_.

"Hey, Yamcha, are you deaf?" Bulma's voice snapped him back to reality.  
"Uh?"  
"I said I need you to lift his upper body so I can put the bandage around his stomach."

Mentally scowling, Yamcha carefully lifted Vegeta's torso.

"He got hurt pretty bad," he said casually.  
"Well, what do you think," Bulma responded, glaring at him. "The GR exploded and everything fell on him, it's already a miracle that he survived."

Her hand brushed against his arm very lightly as Yamcha laid him back on his bed. She then put the sheets and blanket over the Saiyan's body.

"He should be all right," Bulma said. "I'll check on him but it should be fine... I guess."

She smiled at her boyfriend.

"Now, what about that restaurant downtown you talked about this morning, uh?" she purred to his ear, making him smile.  
"I'll still be glad to take you there," he said, taking her into his arms like a new bride.

Bulma laughed and held herself tightly against his chest. Leaving the room, Yamcha glanced at Vegeta over his shoulder one last time.

_Really, I don't know why I'd envy you_.

* * *

"Awww, would you look at this," the purple alien said, smirking cunningly. "The Monkey Shop sent me the wrong package. I had specifically asked for one little monkey, and a little prince ontop of it! Yes, I wanted nothing more than you, my boy..."

His eyes stopped on the young prince. He was still standing up with his arms folded and fire in his dark eyes, while his two companions were kneeling and lowering their heads in respect - and fear.

Mostly _fear_, actually.

"Yet I received two big monkeys along with the short one I had asked for..."

He dug his hand into Vegeta's thick flame-shaped hair: the boy, disgusted by the touch, flinched and attempted to push him away, which resulted in him grimacing in pain as Frieza pulled his dark hair violently.

"Well, well, you are clearly not as obedient as your father," Frieza said, smirking even more as he tapped Vegeta's cheek very lightly. "It's a shame your planet was destroyed, he was such a nice slave... surely the most tamed king your people has ever seen."

The five-year-old Saiyan glared daggers at him.

"Your father would bow anytime I asked it, _and so will you_."  
"Don't count on it too much," the prince sneered.

In the blink of an eye, the tyrant was behind Vegeta, an extremely firm grip around the most sensitive and vulnerable part of a Saiyan's body: his tail. Tears of pain coming up his eyes, Vegeta could not help but fall on his shaking knees, his whole body trembling from his suffering tail and sobbing chest.

"You _will_ bow to me," Frieza whispered to his ear, "Or else this very moment will be Heaven compared to what I will do to you. You _belong_ to me, am I making myself clear?"

Tears of pain became tears of frustration as the words sank into Vegeta's clever brain. Frieza was right. There was nothing he could do against him.

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!" Vegeta shouted, sitting up violently in his bed.

Breathing heavily, he ignored the pain that his brutal movement had caused through his ribs.

"Hey," a soft feminine voice said.

Vegeta frowned. What was the woman doing there? She was holding a book, clearly she had been reading next to his bed, but what for?

"It's all right," she said, putting a comforting hand on his own.

The prince flinched and she took it back.

"What was that about?" she whispered.

Vegeta glared at her.

"It's none of your business, stupid woman," he growled, turning his back on her - though laying on _that_ side of his body hurt like hell.

She bit her bottom lip.

"Goku?"  
"Oh please," he snorted, "To think that Kakarot would be important enough to be in my _dreams_, that's ridiculous."  
"Then Frieza?" she suggested.

Vegeta's body got tense.

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" he spat. "Just go to your goddamn bed, I don't need you, I can sleep without being watched over like a baby!"

The scientist rolled her blue eyes, but did not reply.

_Yeah, sure Vegeta, _she thought, going back to her reading.

She's watch him and make sure he got back to health quickly, no matter how grumpy he was about it.

* * *

The first thing Vegeta did the next morning was to grunt. Bulma was still there, sleeping with her head leaned on his desk: she had obviously spent the whole night there. Hadn't he been clear enough that he did not want her to stay there?

_Stupid, stubborn woman_, he mentally growled.

Her eyes opened, blinking away her sleepiness and dizziness.

"Hey," she said, gazing at him. "How do you feel?"

He crossed his arms.

"I'd most definitely feel better without you spying on me as I sleep," he scowled.  
"I'm not spying on you, I just want you to get back to health quicky," Bulma said, getting on her feet. "Just wait here a little."

Before he could protest - because he surely would do so - she left the room. A few minutes later, when she came back with a tray charged with food, he was cursing like a sailor and trying to get rid of the bandages she had so carefully put on his wounds as he was unconcious.

"Don't do that you idiot!" she snapped, putting the tray on the desk to litterally jump on him.

She pushed his hurried hands away and rearranged the bandages the way they were before Vegeta tried to take them off.

"Stop it, you foolish woman!" Vegeta barked, glaring knives at her. "Your medication is ridiculous, I don't need to have white clothes wrapped all over my body to heal! Now you'd better take these off me, so I can resume my training!"  
"Firstly, you will not order me around in my house, buddy. Secondly, you _need_ to rest, so you _will_ rest."

Bulma took the tray and put it on the bed, right in front of the Saiyan.

"Here, have some, my mother made this this morning."

Vegeta scowled and refused to move, still looking at her with his dark, angry eyes.

"C'mon," the scientist said, "You must be very hungry. Just eat and _relax_, I'm gonna go with my father finish the reparations on your Gravity Room."

He remained perfectly silent and still: she rolled her cobalt blue eyes, but left the prince's bedroom nonetheless. Reluctantly, Vegeta picked a fork and stabbed a cheese omelette with it, then put in into his mouth.

**End of the chapter:** Another one folks ;) as you can guess I'm "very busy" at work *cough cough*


	3. Substitution

**Chapter 3: Substitution**

"Oh, for Kami's sake," Bulma growled.

She pushed the half-opened door and crossed her arms, glaring at Vegeta. He was wearing nothing but a white, fluffy towel wrapped loosely around his waist, but this was not what had first caught her attention as she was walking down the corridor. He'd obviously taken off as many bandages and he could before stepping in the shower, and the running water had completely ruined those that had bravely survived his violent attack.

"You are such an idiot, why did you take a shower?" she scowled. "You screwed all of your bandages up, now I have to do it again."  
"No you don't," he spat, "As I specifically took a shower to get rid of your stupid stuff! How's the Gravity Room?"  
"Almost working right now, unlike you," Bulma replied.

She sighed heavily when she noticed that his burns were even a deeper shade of red than the day before.

"You took a hot shower, didn't you?"

He smirked, gazing at her with an intense satisfaction in his dark eyes.

"Burning hot."  
"Sit down," she said, "I'll do it again but you'd better-"  
"Are you deaf? I said I didn't want your help!"  
"_Look_," she growled, "I am the one making the Gravity Room, am I not?"

He did not say a word.

"So, if you don't let me help you, I'm not going to finish the reparations. Play by my rules, am I making myself clear?"

The prince scoffed and folded his arms, yet he dropped on his bed and uttered under his breath:

"Yes."

Bulma sat next to him, and started her work in silence: he studied her from the corner of his dark eyes. Her touches on his injuries were careful and gentle, as though she did not want to cause him anymore pain. Her face was relaxed but focused: she seemed to...

_She seems to honestly care about this_, he suddenly realised. That thought was enough for him to turn his head and look at her.

"I could kill you anytime," he said.

Bulma frowned, not taking her blue eyes away from the wound on his arm that she was covering with a white bandage.

"And your point is?" she calmly asked.  
"My point is, why would you take your time to heal someone who would not hesitate in breaking your neck?"  
"Because you won't do a thing to me," she replied.

He blinked several times. _That arrogant bitch!_

"Don't flatter yourself," he growled.  
"I do not," the blue-haired woman replied. "But you want to stay so you can kick some androids' asses, and whether you like it or not, you _need_ me - or at least my Gravity Room - to achieve your transformation. Besides..."

She slowly slid down the bed, kneeling in front of him.

"Killing me would clearly angry Goku, and I'm pretty sure you don't want this to happen. Dying must not be in your 'Ten things I must do this week' list. Thus... I know you won't do anything to me," she concluded.  
"I'm stronger than that clown," Vegeta scoffed.

Bulma simply shook her head.

"No, you're not, at least not _yet_, or else you wouldn't be as pissed as you are. It's gonna be cold," she said very lightly.

He felt her hand covered with a cold gel touching his thigh, softly massaging the burned skin. And going _up_, ontop of it. Her soft fingers, combined with her kneeling before him...

Let's say these are things you won't want to happen when you're a proud warrior wearing a mere towel.

_Stupid woman_.

"Enough!" he barked, slapping her hand away and taking the gel from her other hand. "I'll do _that_ on my own!"  
"Uh? Oh-"

She blushed.

"Sorry, I did it when you were unconcious so I sort of... did not think..."

He glanced down at her.

"And get on your feet, dammit, this is getting embarrassing."

Bulma's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red, but she got on her feet at once.

"You jerk! To have such... _thoughts_ when I'm only trying to help you!"  
"Well I'm a Saiyan, not a _Namek_," he snapped, "Now if you'll excuse me!"

He turned his back on her, and started applying the gel by himself, barely grimacing as he rubbed the fragile red skin quite harshly.

"Stop, stop," she said, "You're doing this all wrong, you'll only hurt yourself even more."

Putting her hand on his, she sat behind him.

"You've got to be softer," Bulma explained, "Like this... slow, gentle circular moves..."

Her breasts was pressed against his muscular back as she showed him the proper way to apply the gel. A sweet perfume of cherry tickled Vegeta's nose.

"Carefully, as long as it is needed for the gel to penetrate... see, it's working already, and I bet it feels much better."  
"Mmhh," he simply mumbled, closing his eyes even though he did not want to.

Her voice was getting lower, somehow more mellow: she wasn't actually touching his thigh - her hand was still on his - but it most definitely _felt_ like she did. He felt her breathing a bit heavier on his skin, and their gazes met. Her darkened, half-opened eyes, the change in her breathing, and that scent overwhelming the cherry he had smelled before, she wasn't, she _couldn't,_ surely she wasn't-

He slightly, almost imperceptibly leaned in, closing his eyes and slowly, deeply breathing to take in the scent.

"Bulma?" Yamcha's voice called in the corridor.

Both of them moved back: Vegeta scowled, and Bulma simply blinked, still not quite sure about what had just happened.

"I'm right here!" she said, standing up and going to the door. "I was just putting back Vegeta's bandages."

She turned in the doorframe, looking at him.

"You stay there and you _rest_, am I clear?"

Vegeta merely grunted in response, and she closed the door behind her.

"Hey," Yamcha said, smiling at her.

She smiled back and kissed him, dragging him into the closest room as she did so.

"Whoa," he said as she nibbled his neck, "What's on your mind?" he asked with a smirk.  
"I want you to make love to me," she purred sexily to his ear.

She pushed him on a couch and climbed onto his lap, moving her hips against the bump in her boyfriend's pants. Sighing with pleasure already, she bent over and finished in a whisper:

"Right here, right now..."

Had he not been so pleased by the situation, he would've wondered why in the _world_ she was that aroused, but now was truly not the time for this: he inverted their positions, making her gasp in surprise, and kissed her passionately. Bulma moaned against his mouth when she felt him inside her, that's what she'd been wanting...

_Though not necessarly with Yamcha_, a guilty voice whispered in her brain, but she pushed it away.

She moved her hips to meet with Yamcha's thrusts, throwing her head back in the purple couch. But then...

Vegeta's smirk. Bulma moaned.

That little drop of water that had slowly went down his tempting torso. She dug her fingers into her lover's hair.

The look on his face when he'd turned to look at her.

"Oh my fucking _god_," she whimpered, holding Yamcha ever so tightly.

What if Yamcha hadn't barged in, what if Vegeta had kissed her fiercly instead, claimed her body passionately, rammed and thrusted into her violently, groaned his pleasure in her ear...

"Oh yes, please, please, Ve-AH!" she cried out, her whole body shaking under Yamcha's.  
"Bulma," he groaned in ultimate pleasure, thrusting one last time.

Clearly her boyfriend hadn't noticed what had just happened. She had _almost_ called the Saiyan prince's name, for Kami's love! Yet she smiled dizzily at Yamcha when he kissed her cheek and caressed her neck. She could barely move, let alone speal: that _had_ to be the best orgasm she'd ever experienced. There was a little problem though...

She wasn't sure _who_'d truly given it to her.

**End of the chapter:** Oh-ooooh, Vegeta, SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SCREW WITH YOUR BANDAGES, UH?! Feedbacks would be appreciated of course... *cough and points the review button*


	4. Tempted

**Chapter 4: Tempted**

The next day, Bulma was finally enjoying some time for herself. Since Vegeta hadn't trained the day before, she did not have any bots to repair or replace, for a change. That meant she was free to do anything she pleased, and that felt damn good to relax when she usually worked so much.

Actually... it would feel good, had she not been thinking about what had occurred the day before. She had tried to forget about it, just push it away but it was impossible for her to ignore what had happened.

She felt guilty. Guilty for what she had done to Yamcha, and stupid, _very_ stupid for reacting like that towards Vegeta. How could she possibly be feeling desire for the arrogant prince? She had tried to deny it at first, but it was like fighting a bear with a feather: pointless. She did not quite understand where it had come from either. All right, Vegeta was wearing nothing but a towel, but she had seen him shirtless countless times before that day and it had certainly not turned her on like that! His muscles were so _firm_ against her breasts but come _on_, she wasn't some stupid sixteen-year-old giggling and losing her brain over perfectly shaped males, especially when the man was as big of a bastard as Vegeta. Yet the burning heat had spread over her body when Vegeta had gotten closer, and she knew that if Yamcha hadn't called her name in the corridor, she would've allowed him to take whatever he wished from her.

_Perhaps it would've felt even better._

She slapped herself mentally.

_Snap out of it, fuck Bulma..._

But she had to admit though... when Vegeta had turned and their eyes had met... for the love of Kami, his _eyes_. They were usually cold, like two dark stones, but at this very moment they had looked so different, with a hint of wilderness that she had never seen into anyone's eyes. She had felt even more aroused under this intense, bestial gaze, no one had ever looked at her like that before, not even Yamcha. Yamcha looked at her with love and affection. This... Vegeta's eyes... it was pure lust, pure sexual desire. She thought he was cold, almost like a machine, yet she knew for a fact that he had _wanted_ her back there in his bedroom.

"Hey, Bulma."

Yamcha's voice brought her back to reality. She glanced up from the magazine she was absolutely not reading and forced her lips to smile at him.

"Hey, what's up?" she said.  
"Oh, nothing in particular... erm, Bulma?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How quickly does a Saiyan heal?" he carefully asked.

Bulma frowned. Why was he asking that question?

"Faster than us, or at least Vegeta says so. Why?"  
"Because the Gravity Capsule's being used, he's in good shape already?"  
"No," the scientist growled, getting on her feet and heading for her lab. "He is most definitely not."

* * *

Vegeta deeply breathed in as he lifted his whole body with his right hand. If he was being honest with himself, that hurt like hell: his arm was trembling and burning, and his left side felt as though one of his broken ribs had just gone through a lung or some other vital body part. Perhaps the woman was right when she said he wasn't ready to go back to his training.

The prince grunted in frustration: here she was again, walking her merry way into his mind without any permission. He was training to forget about her, but she kept coming back.

_"Oh yes, please, please, Ve-AH!"_

Vegeta wasn't deaf, nor was he stupid. Furthermore, it did not take a fucking genius - though the Saiyan prince was one - to figure out that it was his name that had almost slipped away from her mouth when she had cried out in ultimate pleasure last night. Not that scarred face's, _his_. And to think that he'd almost done it, he'd almost leaned in to kiss that foolish woman! For once, he was grateful that the weakling had decided to show his stupid face.

The Saiyan smirked and shook his head.

_Stupid creature. You wouldn't satisfy me anyway_.

It took far more than some mere Earthling woman to satisfy a Saiyan's _appetite_.

"VEGETA!" Bulma's piercing voice shouted.

Vegeta barely glanced up at the screen where her face had just appeared. She was scowling and glaring daggers at him through the huge plasma screen.

"You stubborn, stupid Saiyan, I told you to stay in your bed! How hard is it for you to understand?"  
"And how hard is it for you to understand that I am not some ridiculous couch potatoe, as long as I can stand I will train! Not get the hell out of my face, woman, you're messing up my concentration!"  
"You are in no condition to train, dammit Vegeta! Even you are made of blood and flesh, whether you like it or not, your body needs to rest sometimes, especially when it is wounded so badly!"  
"Shut up! You're annoying me!" he growled.  
"I will not! Get out of the capsule or _I_'ll get you out!"

With one hasty move of his free hand, he blasted the screen, and the silence fell in the Gravity Room again. He smirked with content.

_Get me out_, he mentally sneered. _I'd love to see you try_.

* * *

"Hey, what the - I can't believe it! HE BLASTED THE FUCKING SCREEN!"

Growling, Bulma climbed up the stairs.

"Hey, Bulma, I'm gonna drop by Master Roshi's and train a little with Krillin. I think you're right, I'm really getting too soft-"  
"Fine, whatever Yamcha," she quickly replied, "I have a stubborn destructive Saiyan on my hands if you don't mind."  
"You mean Vegeta? Just let him train himself to death, dammit Bulma, why do you waste your time caring that much?"  
"Oh, yeah," she snapped, "Just let a man die because he's too pigheaded to realise he can't train, just let one of our best hopes to defeat the androids kill himself in _my_ machine because I have no time to 'waste' on caring, sure, great idea."

He blinked several times when she left the house.

_Whoa, what did I do?_

Bulma quickly walked towards the Gravity Room, her anger increasing at every step she took on the green grass.

_Wait 'til I show you who's the boss!_

She swap an access card next to the GR's door, and a tactil screen flipped, allowing her to enter the emergency code.

_I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind and tie you on that bed if I hate to_, she thought as her fingers entered the numbers.

She froze. Vegeta tied up on a bed, struggling to break free and growling in frustration...

_Godammit, I must stop that_.

The door swung opened: the gravity program had been interrupted as soon as the code had been activated, allowing her to step inside without any danger. Well, except for Vegeta's predictable anger - but_ that_, she could definitely manage. The prince was glaring at her quite menancingly, his arms folded.

"You foolish creature," he grunted, "What have you done to my Gravity Room? Make it work again!"  
"It's not_ your_ Gravity Room, Vegeta," she scowled, "But _mine. _And you are not going to use it before I tell you so!"  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
"Bulma Briefs," she responded with a hint of defiance in her voice and beautiful face, taking a few steps towards him, "Vice-president of the Capsule Corporation, world-class scientist, forbidding you to use this goddamn machine until you are in better shape."

He blinked. Never before had he been replied to with such blatant disrespect - at least, not by someone that he could kill with so little effort.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do? Sitting on my ass? Well no thank you," he spat.  
"Do whatever you like, I don't care."

She blinked several times.

"Wait, there are things you like doing, right?"  
"Of course," he grunted.  
"Things that don't involve killing people, trying to kill them, or getting better at killing them?" Bulma said, smirking.

Though she did not quite get why, he smirked back.

"Oh, sure."  
"Such as?"

The smirk grew bigger.

"Nothing you can give to me."

Bulma took one step forward: she was now about one foot away from him.

"Say and we'll see," she replied, not breaking the eyes contact.

Well, if she was pissing him off that much, he could at least make fun of her a little, couldn't he?

"Getting laid."

The answer surprised her so much that she took one step backward: oh all _right_ she knew that Saiyans weren't asexual beings but coming from Vegeta's mouth, that sounded so..._ wrong_ yet awfully tempting at the same time.

Vegeta's satisfied smirk curved his lips once again.

"I'm quite sure you know what I'm talking about," he said with a mocking tone.  
"Of course," she scowled, "I just, uh... never mind that, you're just making fun of me now are you?"

She sighed.

"Of course you are."  
"More or less," Vegeta replied. "Now, honestly woman, get the fuck out of this place of _I_'ll blast you out."  
"Fine," she growled, more than happy to get away from Vegeta's tempting body. "Just kill yourself training before the androids arrive, I'm sure that'll make you damn honourable!"

Her head very high, she stormed out the Gravity Room.

_Well now, if all I need to do to get rid of her is mentionning sex, it's gonna be easy_.

**End of the chapter:** Here you go XD *DBZ narrator's voice* Will Vegeta's strategy work or backfire badly? Will Bulma give in to the temptation, will Trunks be conceived? HOW OLD IS THE BUS DRIVER? Stay tuned for the next chapter of UN-HEAL-THYYYY! *cough couhg* sorry 'bout that. It's getting late.


	5. Challenged

**Chapter 5: Challenged**

That night, Bulma was laying on her bed with her eyes wide opened.

She had let him train as much as he wanted because she felt way too hot and light-headed to be around him any longer, but she couldn't spend her time avoiding him, could she? And she couldn't kick him out her house, either: since she had invited him in the first place, that would be totally rude - not that Vegeta cared about people being rude towards him, but still, she couldn't do that, it wouldn't be right. Furthermore, if he didn't have a house and a Gravity Room, he could just leave the planet... and this wouldn't be good. No matter how unpopular he was among her friends, Vegeta was still the best fighter they had after Goku - and by a long shot.

If he could stop turning her on by having firm muscles, lusting eyes and that smirk, it would be perfect.

Not to mention that "getting laid" shouldn't be part of his vocabulary, for Bulma's sake.

Perhaps he had said that only to make fun of her or embarrass her, but still, it had sounded so... wrong and right at the same time. Wrong because he was usually so cold, so haughty and snob, and right because... because of the way he had stared at her in his bedroom. He'd wanted her, that was for sure, and she knew she wouldn't have refused anything: so, what if Yamcha hadn't interrupted them by calling her name in the corridor?

_God, he must be so good in bed_.

She growled at herself and rolled on her stomach, pushing her pillow away as she closed her eyes.

_Bulma Briefs, you'd better stop thinking about Vegeta like that, or it's gonna be a long wait 'til the androids arrive_.

_"Nothing you can give to me."_

The young woman's blue eyes shot opened as Vegeta's words came back to her mind. What did he mean, nothing that she could give him? What was he thinking, that she wasn't attracted by him? That she was too loyal to Yamcha? That she was too much of a stuck-up bitch to know about sex? Or...

_That I'm not good enough for him?_

* * *

"Hey," she said from his doorframe.

Vegeta was sitting on his bed, reading a book: his dark eyes barely lifted from the book he was holding when he heard her.

"That's... that's one of my books, isn't it?" she asked in shock, recognising the cover.  
"Mmh," he simply mumbled.  
"You can read?"

He glared at her.

"No, I'm just pretending so I can look sexier. Of _course_ I can ready you idiot."

_Well that definitely works_. Bulma cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, I just meant, our language? You can read it already?"  
"I am a _prince_," Vegeta growled. "As the heir to the throne, I learned to speak, read and write many languages from different planets. Not as much as I should have, but still, I've been taught lots of them long enough to remember the basics. It didn't take long for me to master your simple language when I got here."  
"When exactly did you do that?" she asked, still amazed. "You're always in the Gravity Room."  
"I do it at night, isn't it obvious?" he grunted. "When you're not there to annoy me, that is."  
"And you read about... physics?" Bulma said with a faint smile. "This doesn't sound like you."  
"Science is a deadly weapon in a warrior's hands."  
"Mmhh... I guess. Tell that to Goku, I doubt he's ever read a book."

Vegeta growled at the name of his rival, but did not reply. There was a silence as he glanced down at the book again, clearly thinking that the conversation was over and that she would leave. Still feeling her gazing at him, however, Vegeta looked up again: she was sitting on the chair next to his bed. He sighed.

"Look, if you want something just go straight to the point, you're bothering me, woman."  
"Earlier today..."

Bulma bit her bottom lip, feeling stupid. Why had she come here because of that, why did she even care about what he could think of her?

"You said that it wasn't something I could give you," she finished.

Vegeta shrugged.

"I said it and I don't take it back. Now get the hell out of here."  
"Why did you say that?" Bulma insisted.

The Saiyan smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? You say you're a genius. Figure it out."  
"Because there's Yamcha, right?"

The prince chuckled darkly.

"I don't care about the weakling and you surely didn't look nor _sound _like you cared either the other day."  
"But then...?"  
"You're an _Earthling_," he spat, "And an annoying one ontop of it."  
"So?"  
"So you're delusional if you think you can satisfy the prince of all Saiyans."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You'd be surprised," she said, obviously very insulted.  
"Sure," he carelessly replied, getting on his feet.

He put the book on his desk, right in front of her: she stood up, too, catching his eyes with her own.

"I _mean_ it. Geez, get over yourself a litt-"

Bulma gasped in surprise when she felt his hands around her waist: in the blink of an eye, she felt her body pressed between the bed and Vegeta's chest. Her heart beating faster than ever, she kept gazing at him.

"You are nothing than a mere human, weak even by your own criterias," he hissed to her. "If you think you can be of any satisfaction to me then you're even more arrogant than I thought."  
"Well now that's just rich coming from the most arrogant being the Universe has ever seen, isn't it?" she hissed back, struggling to get away from him.

This was, of course, a long lost fight: Vegeta barely felt her hands trying to push him away. But he definitely felt her hips moving under him and pressing against his own.

And it felt kinda... pleasant, actually.

_Oh for fuck's sake... you gotta be kidding me_.

He ran his tongue on his suddenly dry lips and took one slow, deep breath - but this proven to be a terrible idea. That smell... not her stupid artificial cherry perfume, but the scent that had been caught by his nose two days before. She was aroused, so much that it actually made him feel a little dizzy as he breathed in again.

"Vegeta?" she asked, unsure.

He leaned in, attracted by the scent even though he did not want to, his dark eyes half-closed. He didn't have the strength to move back and kick her off his bed: it already took him every tiny part of his willpower not to get any closer to her. His intincts wanted her, but his brain refused.

_Not with that stupid Earthling, I will not step that low_.

"Vegeta..."

Her pleading voice was barely more than a whisper now, low and mellow. Sexy. Her heavy and burning breath caressed his neck and he closed his eyes to avoid her gaze.

_I do not need that, especially not with her, I am the prince of all Saiyans, I have no such weaknesses!_

"Please-"

She was _begging_ him? Vegeta lowered his head, kissing the soft and sensitive skin of her pale neck. He growled lowly, sexily to her ear, sending chills down her spine and she sighed very lightly with pleasure. He slightly moved up, and their mouths finally met, much to Bulma's delight, yet he quickly pulled back, a smirk creeping on his lips. Bulma groaned in frustration, streching her neck in an attempt to catch his lips again, but he stopped her with a finger on her lips. Her blue eyes narrowed.

"You'd better not come back to me crying or complaining if I hurt you," he muttered warningly.

Bulma slapped his hand away and, digging her fingers into his thick dark hair, fused their lips again, arching her back to press her body against his iron muscles. She moaned against his mouth as their tongues fought an endless battle for domination. Running his hand through her curled blue hair, he suddenly pulled it backward, making her gasp with surprise and a little bit with pain as he kissed and nibbled the newly exposed skin of her neck. He tore the white man's shirt - probably the weakling's - that she was wearing to sleep, sending the buttons flying around, rolling and tickling on the floor around the bed. Whatever covered the rest of her body and his own quickly followed the same path.

She whimpered when he thrusted into her for the first time, digging her perfect nails in his back. Vegeta couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat and he lowered his head, giving her lips the ardent kiss they were begging for. It had been so long since he'd felt a female's burning skin against his and he surely hadn't expected to experience it with _Bulma_, but he had to admit it felt pretty good. She moved her hips under him, begging for him to go on, and he smirked in their kiss. Now, that made it even better: war prisonners didn't typically _want_ this, let alone crave for it like she did.

Bulma moaned as she threw her head back into the white pillow. She closed her eyes and moved her hips hungrily to meet with his violent thrusts, it felt so wrong yet so _right_ at the same time to be with him like that. She felt two fingers around her chin.

"You'd better look at me, woman," he ordered, "I know you have quite the imagination."

She blushed - so he'd heard her almost calling his name with Yamcha? - but obeyed nonetheless. Their gazes met, two dark, lusting eyes dove into two pleasured oceans and every move he made in her felt twice as good at it did when her eyes were closed.

"Veget-AH!"

She whimpered, gasped for air as her lungs struggled to provide her body with the oxygen it needed: so close, so _close_, and then he thrusted another time, harder and deeper than before, and she lost it. It was overwhelming, so great, so powerful that she thought she'd die - but then she would certainly die a happy woman - and her body trembled under Vegeta's as she pushed her hips to meet with him. It was so intense that felt like being hit by an earthquake and thunder at the same time, never, _never_ had she experienced such pleasure before.

Somewhere in her dizzy brain, Bulma felt his body getting more tense and his teeth sinking into her shoulders as he, too, reached the climax - though in perfect silence, unlike her. He rolled off her panting and sweating body, and she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. His breathing was heavier than usual but still perfectly even: so he had more energy than that, uh? Well, while she was there...

She might as well show him what she was made of.

She moved towards him, reaching for his ear as she pressed her body against his once again:

"Don't tell me you're tired already," she purred sensually.

**End of the chapter:** MUAHAHA! Raise your hand if you want to be in Bulma's place *raises hand* ;)


	6. Satisfied

**Chapter 6: Satisfied**

Vegeta slightly frowned when he felt Bulma's naked body against his. What the hell was she up to, asking for round two? He hadn't been soft at all, he'd heard a bit of pain in her whimpers and gasps, surely he'd hurt her at some point (not that he _cared_, she'd begged for it goddammit) and her fragile body was probably still aching from his brutal moves...

Yet she wanted to get more?

_What a weird creature. Do Earthling females crave for pain?_

Bulma pressed their lips together and moved her hips up and down on him. So, she thought she could lead the way? Vegeta smirked. Perhaps with that idiot, but _he_ was certainly not going to allow it: with one swift motion, he took control of the situation yet again, pushing her against the wall behind his bed. With one hand around her wrists held up her head and one arm wrapped around her waist, he held her very firmly, so much, actually, that she could barely move. Meeting with his fierce gaze, she understood that there was no way he would ever let her win: she was at his mercy, and it would've normally felt quite frustrating. She didn't like to be completely dominated by anyone.

But, right now, it actually felt...

Perfectly satisfying.

* * *

_It can't be_.

Vegeta merely grunted and rolled on his back. Bulma had left his bedroom about one hour ago: he'd pretended to be asleep even though he was actually wide awake, his mind running. The Saiyan closed his eyes. One could say that his plan had backfired on him, but this would be an understatement. The events of the last hours just took the backfiring concept to a whole new level. What he'd done with her... it was meant to show Bulma what bedding a Saiyan was like, and show her how unworthy of his time she was.

Double fail. She had seen what it was like, and she wasn't supposed to enjoy it at all: she was weak and fragile, he'd been rough, brutal. She should've been glaring at him and pushing him away for hurting her and then leave him _alone_, instead of climbing back onto him to beg for more. And _he_...

For fuck's sake, he wasn't supposed to like it that much, either! How could this foolish human woman be of any satisfaction for the prince of all Saiyans? It was plain ridiculous, yet he had to admit to himself he'd never felt that good after sex. He'd even spend a night without nightmare or bad memories, which was rare - though he wasn't sure if she was actually responsible for this.

He groaned as he sat in the bed, shaking his head. Talk about playing with fire and getting your fingers burned...

_Curse you, woman_.

* * *

"Oh, damn," Bulma sighed heavily, looking in the fridge. "No eggs, I should've bet on it. Mom totally forgot. Figures..."

She glanced at Yamcha over her shoulder with a guilty smile on her pretty face.

"I know you just arrived, but would you mind-?"  
"No," he replied, smiling back at her. "No problem, I'll be back in a few minutes."

He kissed her cheek before leaving, and guilt twisted her stomach awfully. As much as Bulma liked to think that she actually regretted what had happened the night before with Vegeta, she knew, deep inside, that it wasn't totally true: would she be able to travel back in time, she would probably still step in his bedroom and talk to him, because it had felt so very good. Yet she felt bad for Yamcha: he clearly loved her, and so did she, and she had betrayed him. The blue-haired young woman could only keep her fingers crossed that having sex so fiercly with Vegeta the night before would've gotten rid of that stupid tendency to get turned on anytime she got close to him.

"Hey," she said to Vegeta when he entered the kitchen.

He merely grunted back as a reply, and she rolled her eyes. Of course, what was she expecting?

_A bastard is a bastard, even after you have sex with him. Actually... especially after you have sex with him_.

"You'll have to wait a little for breakfast, I'm out of eggs."

He shrugged, pouring himself a large glass of orange juice.

"You..."

The prince glanced up at the scientist: bitting her bottom lip, she hesitated before going on:

"You won't tell Yamcha, will you?"

Vegeta sneered.

"You've got to be kidding me."  
"This is not a joke!" she growled. "You'd better not tell him, or else-"  
"Or else _what_, he'll kick my ass? Or, even better, _you_'ll kick my ass?" Vegeta asked, smirking. "I'd absolutely love to see that. But you're worrying yourself for nothing, woman. I can't stand the weakling long enough to actually tell him anything."

Bulma sighed with relief and he put down his empty glass, gazing at her with intensity. How could this be possible that she had been able to give him such pleasure last night? She was absolutely unworthy of him, on so many levels, why had it felt so good? This had to be some kind of mistake.

_I get it_.

It was only because it had been so long: he'd missed it, so it had felt better. The woman herself had nothing to do with how pleasurable it had been!

_Yes, this must be it. I bet if we do it again, it'll feel plain and boring._

"Don't stare at me like that," she said after a long, awkward silence.  
"And why?" Vegeta asked, his trademark smirk curving his lips again.  
"Because... oh, never mind," she grunted, turning her back on him.

_You won't tell? I can tell anyway_. Bulma gasped in surprise when she felt his hands on her hips.

"Triggers some memories?" he spoke lowly to her ear, his hands moving down and slidding under her skirt.  
"Are you out of your mind," she said, a hint of panic in her voice. "Yamcha's just gone for eggs, it won't take long before he-"  
"But neither will this, woman..."

His teeth nibbled her ear, and slid her underwear down her perfectly shaped legs, kicking them away.

"What about round three," he whispered to her, "Unless you're too _tired_..."

She turned to look at him, defiance sparkling in her blue eyes.

"I think I've proven that I can handle you," she said, a faint smirk on her tempting lips.

He lifted her legs and kissed her, so fiercly that it shut down her brain. _Foolish woman. It takes far more than one night to prove anything to me_.

Bulma wrapped her legs and arms around Vegeta's firm body: her head was tossed from side to side at every of his harsh and rough thrust into her, and she did her very best to be quiet - or at least more than the night before. He held her hips so firmly that his fingers would surely leave red marks for a little while, but she didn't care - she didn't care about much at the moment, to be perfectly honest. Her back arched and she gasped, struggling to keep her screams inside. Vegeta hummed, one time, so briefly yet so sexily because she knew, deep inside, that he had meant to remain silent, and had been unable to do so, and his tensed body relaxed.

The door to the house opened, and he moved back.

"I'll be training," he said, "Call me in the GR when the breakfast is ready."

She rolled her eyes as he walked out the kitchen.

Once left alone in his precious Gravity Room, Vegeta took one, deep breath, and then scowled. This hadn't exactly worked out at he had planned, to say the least, for it had felt even _better_.

_Talk about one hell of a mess I've gotten myself into like only an idiot of Kakarot's level would have_, he mentally grunted, heading for the controls.

Some training under 400 times Earth's gravity should solve the problem.

**End of the chapter:** Right, training's going to solve it, RIGHT VEGETA! :P You wish!


	7. Marked

**Chapter 7: Marked**

"There you go," Yamcha said with a smile, putting a grocery bag on the counter. "You... you ok, Bulma?"  
"Uh-uh," she said, nodding and grinning at him. "Thanks for the eggs. My mom couldn't remember it if I had written it on her forehead."  
"No problem... say, what's Vegeta up to?"  
"I don't know, why would I know?!" Bulma replied on the defensive.  
"Whoa, whoa, chill out, Bulma."

She slightly breathed in. She needed to relax, or else he would most definitely suspect something.

"I'm sorry, I had a horrible night. What makes you think he's up to anything anyway?" she asked more calmly. "Except training the hell out of himself."  
"Well I saw him leaving the house when I came back, I've never seen him smirking with so much satisfaction. I'm sure he's up to no good."

_Satisfaction, uh?_ Bulma shrugged, flipping the eggs in the pan. Turning her back on Yamcha, she smirked for herself.

_So I got you, arrogant prince... _She didn't quite know why, but knowing that he looked satisfied after how clear he had made it to her that she couldn't be of any satisfaction to him made her a little proud of herself. Furthermore, he had come back for more this morning... so she had proven him wrong last night.

_Who cares, really! You're not supposed to be happy because Vegeta likes to have sex with you, snap out of it!_

"I don't know, Yamcha, I don't speak to Vegeta unless it's to tell him to shut up when he complains about how slow I am at repairing the bots he's so quick at destroying."  
"I suppose," he replied.

But then her eyes widened, and she was glad that she was turning her back on her boyfriend: she felt... she felt...

_However invented gravity is a son of a bitch_.

Bulma swallowed, feeling her cheeks blushing so much that they burned. Vegeta had took off and kicked away her purple panties, which meant that she had been unable to retrieve them before Yamcha came back in the kitchen. Which meant, she had to held her thighs one against another so their respectives juices wouldn't go down her legs, which would not only be extremely embarrassing, but extremely revealing, as well. Mentally cursing against herself for always wearing _short_ skirts and dresses, she didn't hear Yamcha behind her and jumped when his arms snaked around her waist.

"You don't _need_ to watch at those eggs so carefully, do you?" he asked suggestively to her ear, one hand slowly moving up towards her inviting breast.

_No. No, double no_. She took one deep breath: not only was she still aching from Vegeta's brutality, but if she made love with Yamcha now, he would surely realise that she just had sex - and who better than _Yamcha_ to understand that it hadn't been with _Yamcha?_ She shrugged and stepped aside, getting away from her boyfriend's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm, I'm... not in the mood."

_Yeah, yeah, it depends with who, I guess,_ a snide voice snapped in her head.

Kissing her cheek, he gave her a faint smile and moved back, sitting behind the counter again. She bit her bottom lip. She didn't like to push him away like that, it was unfair, but she didn't really have any other option at the moment.

_Gravity sucks. Oh, shit, I bet Vegeta did it on purpose!_

"Yamcha, watch the eggs please," she quickly said, "I-I gotta take a shower."  
"A-a shower?" he repeated, but she had already left the room. "But, babe, you _just_ took one-"

Yamcha sighed and shook his head.

_Geez... girls, sometimes..._

* * *

Bulma rubbed the soap on her skin as the burning water ran down her body: it was so hot that it actually made her head spin a little, but she didn't turn on the cold water anyway. She needed it to be that way. She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing the soap to slip away from her fingers. It fell in the bath, but she didn't move a muscle to take it back. She had far more important things in her mind to worry about.

"What the hell" could definitely sum up everything that she was thinking about right now. What the hell had happened to her the night before? What the hell had happened to her, just there in the kitchen?

_What the hell happened to Vegeta?_

He was usually so cold, except when he got angry. In those times, he was anything but cold, but still... where did _that_ Vegeta come from? The man she had sex with couldn't possibly be that arrogant Saiyan! The way he had looked at her, both last night and this very morning, the way he had held her so firmly and claimed her body as his so roughly, so... _passionnately_. It didn't fit Vegeta at all. Never in her life had she expected to use that world to speak about Vegeta, but it seemed perfectly accurate right now.

Claimed her body... Bulma slowly shook her head. It was no use trying to lie to herself. This wasn't true, he hadn't _claimed_ anything: she had given it to him, more willingly than she would have ever thought. She had even begged him to take it from her. But why? All right, he was handsome, but you didn't see her laying under every handsome man she saw and begging them to fuck her, did you?

Of course you did not.

She didn't love him. Hell, no, not even if he was the last person standing on Earth with her, she wouldn't fall in love with him. She loved Yamcha, she should feel lust only for him, godammit! She didn't even flatter herself that _Vegeta _loved her: she knew that he couldn't possibly feel such thing, and especially not for her. He didn't make _love_ to her, he just had _sex_ with her.

_Yes, and yet it felt so good..._

Bulma groaned and almost slapped herself in the face. Well, no matter how it had felt, it wouldn't happen again. She loved Yamcha, she was not going to throw away everything that she had with him just for some pleas-

_Bulma Briefs! _she mentally growled at herself.

For some meaningless sex with that thick-headed Saiyan.

_Yeah that's better_.

She stopped the water and nodded for herself. All she had to do was to avoid Vegeta a little, then this stupid obsession would disappear, and it's not like he wanted it to happen again. Surely he wanted to focus on his training, right?

Well, for once, Bulma agreed with Vegeta.

**End of the chapter:** Sorry if I took long (by my own criterias :D) but I had some crazy week... uh, I think I replied to everybody's review, did I forget someone? If I did I'm super-sorry!! Ok and, I know, it's short, but it kinda had to be that way. Don't hire assassins to kill me, I'll redeem myself with the next one... it'll be longer ;)


	8. Busted

**Chapter 8: Busted**

"Vegeta," Bulma said through the microphone. "Breakfast's ready."

She frowned when she didn't receive the usual "shut up, woman, you're bothering me", but then it occurred to her that Vegeta had blasted the hell out of her communication device from the laboratory to the Gravity Room, and she hadn't repaired it yet.

_Oh, great_, she mentally sighed, climbing up the stairs.

"How many pancakes do you want, Bulma?" Yamcha asked, having filled his own plate and starting Bulma's.  
"Give me two - you can start eating, I've gotta go to the Gravity Capsule."  
"I thought you just called him from the lab," Yamcha said, frowning.  
"I tried, but he blasted the speakers and the screen the other day. I'll be right back."  
"Just let him starve to death," he mumbled once she was too far away to ear him.

* * *

"Vegeta," Bulma said rather impatiently, tapping on the white door. "Breakfast's ready."

No answer. She knocked harder and longer.

"Hey, you alive in there?"  
"You're bothering me!" he barked from the other side of the door.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Come on now, you've got to eat-"  
"Look, I had a mother once and it's _more_ than enough - I'm not hungry so get the hell away from here, you damn woman!"

_Yeah 'course Vegeta I'm not your mother, that would be so creepy_, she thought snidely, and she almost considered saying it out loud, but she bit her tongue and kept the thought inside.

"Not hungry? You know that's lie."

There was a short moment of silence, then the door swung opened. He had a scowl on his face, which was quickly replaced by a smirk when he saw that she was now wearing a black short and a pink camisole instead of the summer dress she had been wearing less than an hour before. Her skin smelled like cherry and her hair smelled like vanilla.

"You had a shower," he noticed, his satisfied smirk getting bigger.  
"Well I sort of _had_ to after you-"  
"I guess _gravity_ was a problem with the weakling around," Vegeta sneered.  
"Nothing to do with - the hell with it, I guess you did it on purpose, didn't you?"  
"I might have," he carelessly replied.  
"You really are a-"

Noticing that the grin just kept getting wider, she grunted and glared at him.

"Never mind," Bulma scowled. "I'm going for breakfast, you do as you please."

Her head held very high, she walked away: Vegeta followed, his arms crossed in his signature position.

* * *

Yamcha pushed Bulma on her bed and she giggled a little, pulling him closer to her. It had been one week since that morning and she had been successful in avoiding the Saiyan prince ever since: a miracle when you considered that they were living under the same roof. Bulma had never been happier about the compound's size.

"I love you," he whispered to her ear, nibbling the lobe.

She smiled dreamingly. He loved her, he _cared_, why would she throw that away for someone like _Vegeta_ who didn't have even the slightest idea of what these words meant? Bulma arched her naked body against Yamcha's, moaning lightly under his soft moves. She'd never noticed how tender he actually was with her - though you had to admit that anyone would seem soft and tender after Vegeta. She closed her cobalt blue eyes, and then...

She pressed her breast against Vegeta's scarred chest, digging her shaking fingers into his thick dark hair. Her breath heavier, she moved her lower body to meet with his thrusts.

"Bulma," Yamcha breathed into her neck, his grip on her hips getting tighter.

Yamcha, she was with _Yamcha_, why did his mind insist on sending her images and fantaisies of Vegeta? She had to open her eyes, she _knew_ she had to, but it felt so...

"Ah!" she gasped for air, holding herself tighter than ever before against him.

Her eyes still closed, she had a faint smile on her lips.

"Vegeta..." she softly breathed, slowly moving her hand from the black hair to the torso's hard muscles.

You could say that it killed it, but it would be an understatement. There was actually no word in any language to describe the impact of that low whisper.

"What?" Yamcha's suddenly bitter voice snapped.

Bulma opened her eyes, blinking a few times in confusion.

"What what?" she asked, looking honestly taken aback by his reaction.

He simply grunted and moved away from her, reaching for his clothes.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Bulma asked, sitting up on her bed and frowning.  
"The hell is wrong with _me? _The hell is wrong with you, you mean! Y-you fucking called _Vegeta's_ name! I wonder how _you'd_ react if I called Chichi's name or whoever-"

The blue-haired woman's eyes widened.

"I-I didn't-" she started.  
"I'm not stupid, nor am I deaf!" he spat. "And I'm not _blind_ either, while we're at it! Offering him a house, nursing him back to health with so much care, spending whole nights looking after him, taking care of him that much every day even though he's the worse bastard who ever set foot on this planet, I can tolerate. I can even tolerate you glancing at him when you think I'm not looking, I can even go as far as tolorating you having a dream about kissing him, but I'm not taking this shit."

She wrapped her arms around herself protectively when he shot that glare at her. It was both pain and anger, and she even feared, for a very short moment, that he might actually hit her - perhaps because she thought she _deserved_ it. She felt terribly vulnerable: never before had Yamcha spoken to her like this. She was usually the one getting damn mad at the other in their relationship. He had seen all that? _She_ hadn't even realised half of these things, she barely remembered that stupid dream, she hadn't even noticed that she looked at Vegeta in Yamcha's back...

She thought she had been successful in keeping him away from her mind. Bulma swallowed.

"Look, none of this mea-"

Bulma bit her bottom lip when he put his hand on the handle.

"Where are you going?"  
"Not really of your business now, is it?" Yamcha snapped.  
"Wait, Yamcha, I'm-"

She got on her feet to reach for him, but the icy gaze her boyfriend - or should we say soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend - threw her froze her like a statue.

"I never meant to do all that, don't go, we'll, we'll solve it and-"  
"_Solve_ it?" Yamcha growled. "I don't think there's anything to solve. Good luck with Vegeta, you'll need it."  
"With- but I want nothing from Vegeta!" she said, her voice betraying her panic as she took one step forward, her arms still around her in a protective manner. "I love _you_, Yamcha, not-"  
"No," he simply replied after searching in her eyes for a short while. "Not anymore. I've lost you, Bulma."

She lowered her head in silence.

"Whatever happened to us, and when exactly, I don't know," he sighed, "But I've lost you. Somehow, I've lost you."  
"Lost me? You're the one that is going away!"

Yamcha shrugged.

"Sure. But you're the one that isn't stopping me," he said, stepping outside the bedroom and slowly, quietly closing the door.

**End of the chapter: ***sighs with delight* FINALLY got rid of Yamcha. LOL. Have you noticed, I can't write something sexy with Yamcha and Bulma without including Vegeta in her mind, lmao. It just doesn't flow XD anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! (Strefe, I'm sure you're super-happy now hehe)


	9. Smokin' hot

_Note: This occurs (as you'll see) RIGHT after the last one... like one hour after or so )_

**Chapter 9: Smokin' hot**

Vegeta scowled, his eyes closed tightly. He was trying to meditate and empty his mind, but a _particular_ blue-haired female was making this pretty hard by pushing his brain's door and wandering inside - again, and again, and _again_. Avoiding her in real life did not help at all, and no matter how often he kicked her out, she kept coming back with a smile on her pink lips, defiance in her cerulean eyes as she crawled onto him, purred his name sexily to his ear and went down his-

The Saiyan prince growled at himself. _There_, she was doing it again. Stupid woman, she definitely had some nerves! And he was really getting ridiculous - or so he would think, would he be able to blame himself for anything. Right now, however, the blame was all on Bulma in Vegeta's mind. Because, _really_, how was it his fault anyway? She had been the one insisting to heal him, she had been the one and getting on her knees to softly massage his burned thigh. Damn creature, what did she have to get on her knees for? What the fuck did she think he was to get on her knees in front of him while he was wearing nothing than a mere towel, a Namek? He was a _Saiyan_, godammit, they had their... _appetite_.

And then she'd pressed her body against him, entered _his_ bedroom and even _begged_ for it... and then even asked for _more_. Truly, that was her fault to begin with, but knowing that was really not of any help, as it didn't explain why he had been so obsessed by her ever since. He'd had sex before, sometimes with far more beautiful creatures than this ridiculous Earthling, and none of them had been walking around in his mind like this. None of them had even been able to truly satisfy him. But _her_... Vegeta sighed heavily. If he was being honest with himself, she had been more than able to satisfy him. Only an idiot like Kakarot could be satisfied by such a weak and pathetic creature... or so he had believed. Deep inside, he knew _why_ it was so different, but he wouldn't admit it.

_She_ had wanted it as badly as he had. No one had ever spoken his name with such a pleading voice, let alone climb back on his lap because they wanted more. She'd pulled closer a man that had known nothing but pathetic beings struggling to get away from him, her pleasured voice had met with ears that had known nothing but females begging to be left alone. This was one _hell _of a difference. His lips curved into a smirk: and she'd even tried to dominate him. She really had some nerves.

Opening one dark eye, he saw her attractive silhouette stepping outside her bedroom and walking on her balcony, and the smirk grew bigger a little.

_Let's see if you still have the same nerves tonight, woman_.

* * *

Bulma pushed the French doors leading to her private balcony: the cold breeze on her blue hair that was still wet from the extra-long shower she had just taken made her shiver and fold her arms around her stomach, but she didn't go back inside. Instead, she just sat on a chair, staring at her feet. Sighing, she reached down in her jean's pocket, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter: she seldom smoked - her parents would kill her anyway if they ever saw her - but when she was stressed, that did the trick. And she had went through one hell of an emotional stress in the last hour. She felt miserable, to say the least: she'd love to think that Yamcha was lying, that he was being jealous and paranoid. She would absolutely love to think that he was just a possessive, blind bastard.

Really, blaming Yamcha for everything would make the whole situation much easier to handle, but she couldn't. It wouldn't be fair nor honest.

When had this happened, and _how_ exactly had she, a young woman considered by everyone - including herself - to be very clever, allowed this to happen? She honestly couldn't tell, but one thing was for sure: it had happened. Somehow, Vegeta had been taking more and more space in her mind, and he had finally taken so much that she didn't have any thoughts and glances over the shoulder to give to Yamcha. It had nothing to do with sleeping with him - though, obviously, giving in to the temptation and discovering how much her fantasies had underestimated his abilities certainly had not helped her to get rid of her obsession.

This has started before that, before she met her lusting gaze, before he pressed his body against hers and before he gave her the most passionnate, ardent kiss she had ever received. Try as she might, she couldn't remember of the exact moment her perception of Vegeta had changed that much. Only Kami knew how in the _world_ the arrogant and annoying prince that she had invited to live in her compoud out of pity had become the one to monopolize her mind and occupy all her thoughts. She didn't even understand why it was like that: it wasn't _love_, that was for sure... because really, someone as smart as her would know it if she loved someone as difficult to live with than Vegeta! And she did not. Hell no.

And yet... he had managed to push away the boyfriend she loved from her head.

Bulma gasped in surprise, her cigarette almost slipping away from her fingers when someone - namely, Vegeta - landed next to her on the balcony.

"If you're looking for your bedroom," she said rather bitterly, "It's three balconies away from that one. On your left."  
"What's that?" Vegeta asked, frowning as he pointed the cigarette she was holding.

She rolled her blue eyes.

"It's a cigarette," she sighed. "Stress relief."

The prince snorted in disbelief.

"It smells like crap, it can't possibly be medicinal."

Bulma grunted.

"Firstly, what do you know about medicine you big genius? Secondly, no it's not medicinal, and thirdly, who said_ you_ had to smell it? Just go wherever you want, but leave me alone Vegeta. I'm not in the mood for you picking on me tonight."

This caused the Saiyan to frown even more. _Incredible, she's even more bitchy than she uses to_. A smirk creeping on his lips, he slowly leaned in, took the thin cigarette from her pale fingers, dropped it on the ground and stepped on it, immediately lightening it off. Her eyes throwing daggers at him, Bulma took her package from her pocket, only to have it carelessly slapped away from her hands by Vegeta.

"What's your problem?" Bulma scoffed. "Listen, I don't recall doing anything with the sole purpose of pissing you off, I think I've been _more_ than nice to you Vegeta, so leave me al-"

She gasped in surprise when Vegeta roughly, hastily claimed her lips as his own. She tasted a bit weird, thanks to the cigarette she had been smoking before he interrupted, but he did not mind. Her tense body slowly, progressively relaxed as his hands on her body made her forget everything about Yamcha - wait, Yam_who?_

When he moved back, she looked around, a bit confused: she hadn't realised they had moved, she hadn't even realised she had gotten on her feet, but somehow they had entered her bedroom. She didn't wonder for long, however, and kissed Vegeta back, digging her fingers deeply into his dark hair. Their pants quickly fell on the floor, and she arched her back to welcome him properly: holding her thighs firmly around him and pressing her against the wall, Vegeta lost himself into her again, his satisfied growl perfectly mixing up with her delighted moan.

"Oh _yes_," she whimpered at his first thrust, pushing her hips back for more.

It felt so, _so_ good, it wasn't fair that Vegeta was the one to give her such pleasure, and yet her whole body trembled under his moves, her voice cried out his name into the night as her back arched once again. Struggling to catch her breath, she streched her neck to beg for one more ardent kiss, moaning against his mouth as he obliged.

All right, this wasn't love, but this sure felt _damn_ good, and it was all she cared about for now.

**End of the chapter:** cigarette, sex... smokin' hot... ha-ha, brilliant pun, I know. Nah just kidding it's not that brilliant but I thought it was funny :D


	10. Vulnerable

**Chapter 10: Vulnerable**

Bulma's nails scratched Vegeta's muscles very lightly: he slightly arched his back as she kissed and nibbled her way down towards-

Wait a minute, he had never agreed for _that_. His head rose and his mouth opened to snap something, but then her lips reached their destination and his head fell back on the pillow, a light moan replacing the nasty comment without his consent. How did she _dare_, she had absolutely no right to put him at her mercy like that, but his body and mind both felt too lazy to complain. His fist clutched on the sheets when she allowed him further into her burning mouth, playing so delightfully with her tongue around his cock: his back arched of its own accord and he deeply breathed in. It honestly felt damn good, so good he had to bit his tongue not to plead but he would not. She wouldn't win this.

Or so he believed, but then the _damn_ woman decided to take it to the next level.

"Bulm-AH!"

His legs trembled as he called her name, his fingers dug into her blue hair and he pushed his hips up, meeting with her mouth one last, delightful time. A satisfied smirk on her lips, she crawled up towards him, and he scowled. It was more than just sex between them now: it was some sort of a struggle for domination, and she'd most definitely won that round. She kissed him and he flipped her on her back, pressing her body against the bed.

_If you wanna play like this, woman..._

* * *

"Bulma?" Chichi said, her eyes slightly widening in surprise when she saw her friend in the doorframe.  
"Hi, uh..."

Bulma streched her neck so that she could see inside the house.

"Is Goku around?"  
"No," Chichi replied, "I'm sorry, he's somewhere in the mountains training with Gohan and Piccolo, I guess you could find them if you searched-"  
"No, no," Bulma quickly responded, "As a matter of fact, I was hoping he wouldn't be here. I've, I've got to speak to you, are you busy?"  
"Oh, no, not at all, please, come in," she said, stepping aside to allow the blue-haired woman to enter the house. "Have a seat, would you want something to eat? I've just baked a cake - or perhaps a drink?"

The scientist dropped on the couch, shaking her head.

"Just a glass of water, thanks. I'm not really feeling well enough for a cake."  
"Are you sick?" Chichi asked, obviously concerned.  
"No, don't worry. I'm in perfect health."  
"This isn't about another of your diet now is it? You look absolutely _stunning_, you don't need-"  
"This isn't it either," Bulma replied, taking the glass of water with a faint smile. "I'm really sorry for coming here without calling, it's just that... I've got to talk to someone and you're the only one I can speak to."  
"Is this about Yamcha again?" Chichi asked in a sigh, sitting next to her friend.  
"Yamcha and I broke up. Well, it's more like _he_ broke up with me."  
"Oh my, Bulma, I'm-"  
"But this isn't why I'm here," Bulma interrupted, cutting Chichi in the middle of her sentence. "It was one month ago, I'm ok with it now. I would've dumped myself too you know."  
"Then what's the matter today?"

Bulma took a sip from her glass - which actually had far more to do with her trying to get herself extra time to think about what she was about to say than her being thirsty.

"I think..."

Bitting her bottom lip, Bulma bobbed down. She swallowed, though nervosity had suddenly made her mouth so dry she hardly had any saliva to swallow now.

"No, actually I _know_, I took a test this morning - oh, God, Chichi, I'm in _big - _I took a pregnancy test and it came out freaking _positive_," she finally said, speaking so fast that Chichi barely had the time to hear her.  
"You... you're-"

Chichi blinked several times before being able to forme a correct sentence:

"Are you sure? Those tests can be mistaken-"  
"It's not a mistake," Bulma sighed, "Though I wish it was. I took three others just to make extra-sure, the lady at the drugstore thought I was some sort of a freak."  
"Oh my God, Bulma... how... how are you going to tell Yamcha?"  
"Oh well I _wish_ I had to tell _Yamcha_. It would be much easier than telling..."

She wanted to say "Vegeta", but she could not. It was on the tip of her tongue, yet she swallowed back inside and said:

"The real father."  
"Y-you mean-"  
"Yeah," Bulma dropped, getting on her feet. "I _mean_. It's not Yamcha, it can't be. Dates won't match him."  
"But then who?"

Bulma looked away, her gaze ending on a picture on the coffee table. Her chin trembling, she took the golden frame in her cold hand: Goku was holding a younger version of Gohan and smiling to the camera as Chichi's arms were wrapped around his neck. She was smiling, too. A family. Happy and united. Before she could even realise that her blue eyes were getting watery, a tear rolled down her pale cheek as it occured very painfully to her that she would never have such picture in her own living room.

"Bulma? Bulma, for heaven's sake, _say_ something-"

Never would her own child be held in his father's arms like Gohan. Never would he - or she - see her and Vegeta as a happy couple, because they were _not_ a couple, let alone a happy one. The frame slipped away from her fingers, falling on the couch, but Bulma did not even see it, for she was so blinded by tears that she did not even see her friend approaching. She felt arms around her and, without thinking, she just took refuge in them.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," she whispered to Chichi's ear. "Not even Goku. Promise you'll even _lie_ if you must."

She'd never felt so vunerable and fragile. She wanted children, all right, but later. Not now that androids were about to come and try to kill everybody, and especially not with Vegeta. That was not what she wanted for her child or herself. She did not even feel ready to have a child with Yamcha, she felt they weren't solid enough as a couple to form a family. And now... her child would be lucky if he ever got the chance to actually know who his father was.

"I promise, Bulma... you know I wouldn't betray you."

She sniffed and moved back, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Vegeta," she finally admitted in a low murmur.  
"Ve...? The, the Vegeta I'm thinking about?"

Bulma glared at her, though she didn't have the strength to make it look any threatening.

"How many Vegeta do you think _I_ know?" she spat. "Yes, yes, Vegeta, dark flame-shaped hair, scars all over his chest, obsessed by the idea of being the strongest in the Universe, the only surviving Saiyan besides Goku, the one and only _Vegeta,_ dammit Chichi!"  
"You don't need to yell at me, Bulma," Chichi said, crossing her arms.

Bulma sighed heavily and allowed herself to fall on the couch again, next to the family picture she had taken from the table.

"How did that happened?"  
"Chichi, you're a mom, I don't think I have to explain you how babies are made."  
"No, I meant... you're dating Vegeta?" she asked carefully.

Bulma bit her bottom lip nervously - Chichi had a far more traditionnal vision of these things than herself. She trusted their friendship but she still feared she would judge her.

_Well, I've started my story - I might aswell finish it so she can see how big of a mess I'm in_.

"Not really," she started off slowly. "I've been... no, _we_'ve been sort of... _attracted_, and to make a short story..."

The blue-haired woman grunted, obviously giving up her attempt to find a politically correct way to express it:

"Bulma, everyone can make a mistake-" Chichi cut her, trying to comfort her.  
"Yeah well I've been doing_ lots_ of them lately, and every single one of them involved Vegeta."  
"You mean more than once? Bulma, Vegeta he's, he's a- how could you-"  
"I know," Bulma said, "And never mind this attraction right now, Chichi, what the hell am I going to _do?_ I've... I can't have a child with Vegeta! Do you see him taking care of a kid, I mean I'm not even sure he's going to _stay_ on Earth after the androids are defeated!"

She shook her head.

"I wanted children, b-but not like this... not if the kid can't have _this_," she said, gesturing towards Chichi's family picture.

Bulma lowered her head, staring at her feet.

"Do you realise that my child isn't even born yet and I already suck at being a mother?"  
"You don't, and this is all to easy," Chichi growled. "He can't leave you like that, he must take responsability."  
"You have got to be kidding me - that's _Vegeta_ you're talking about," Bulma sighed.  
"Did you tell him?"  
"Of course not."  
"But you'll have to," Chichi said, putting a soft and comforting hand on her arm.

Bulma closed her eyes: she feared Vegeta's reaction very much. What if it scared the shit out of him so much that he just left the planet forever?

"I know," she whispered.

What if... he stopped looking at her with _those_ eyes?

**End of the chapter:** THERE YOU GO folks :D took a bit longer, but the chapter was a bit longer to (erm nooo I'm not looking for excuses...) next chapter will be more on Vegeta's side... just so you know!


	11. Used

**Chapter 11: Used**

Vegeta silently landed on the woman's balcony, a smirk creeping on his lips: the French doors were slightly opened, allowing him to sneak inside the dark room. She was there, dressed in her pink nightgown, sitting on the edge of her large bed and turning her back on him: the prince got on the purple bed and crawled towards Bulma, his arms snaking around her waist and his lips already kissing her naked neck. To his surprise, however, she did not react like she used to. Instead of turning to kiss him back, she just got on her feet and took one step aside, wrenching herself away from his grip. Vegeta frowned.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, trying to grab her wrist but she moved back, putting herself out of his range.

He scowled. If this was some sort of foolish come-and-get-me game, she was going to lose it quickly and possibly wouldn't like the end.

"Not tonight," she simply dropped.

The scowl deepened in Vegeta's handsome features: he had never been the one to agree to be toyed with.

"But don't go," Bulma said, touching his arm softly as he got on his feet to leave.  
"Why?" he growled. "If you think I'm just gonna sleep next to you like a sweet puppy then you're mistaken."

Pain flashed into her blue eyes, but they narrowed in anger:

"It's got nothing to do with that! I know better than to expect such thing from _you_. But we've... we've got to speak, Vegeta."

She gestured him towards her bed.

"Sit down."

He raised an eyebrow, then folded his arms on his chest as he gazed at her with defiance.

"No," he stubbornly replied.

Bulma sighed.

"Whatever floats your boat. Listen, I-I don't really know how to put this, so I'm just gonna go straight to the point."

She bit her bottom lip, which was long enough for him to snap:

"Woman, for someone who's gonna go 'straight to the point', I think that you're making quite a long preambule and taking your sweet time ontop of it."

She closed her eyes. He was _impossible_. She could hardly believe that of all men she knew, _he_ was going to be her baby's father. She swallowed as fear twisted her stomach: was if he got so mad at her for being pregnant that he even actually... hit her?

_No. Goku would kill him and he knows it_.

"I found out this morning that I'm expecting a baby..."

Dead silence. She opened her eyes and her gaze fell on him, meeting with a cold and neutral face.

"Yours," she hesitantly concluded.  
"Excuse me?" the Saiyan prince scoffed as he got on his feet at once, glaring at her. "H-how's that even possible-"

And then the memory of Kakarot's ridiculous spawn hit him. May they be from different planets, Saiyans and Earthlings were similar enough to be biologically compatible. Which meant, he could_ indeed_ have given that stupid woman a baby. He pointed the woman menancingly with his shaking finger:

"This is _your_ fault - you scheming witch!"  
"I beg your pardon?" Bulma yelled.

Too bad for her parents' sleep.

"How's that my fault to begin with! Last time I checked you needed two people to create a baby, who did I have sex with, uh?"  
"That is your fault for being of such a ridiculous and pathetic specie that you can't even do any sort of fucking birth control! How in the world such a retarded civilisation managed to survive that long?"  
"We can!" she growled, "I just-"

She gasped in fear when he seized her throat with his hand, so fast that she hadn't even seen him moving.

"You _can?_" he hissed. "So why didn't you?"

Bulma felt his grip on her throat getting tighter, not quite firm enough to choke her yet, but she still tried to push him back. Never, ever, since the day she had offered him a house, had he scared her, but now he was scaring her - and a lot.

"Answer me!" he ordered with the same voice that, she had no doubt, he would've used as a king if given the chance to do so.  
"I-I just... I forgot o-once..."

His eyes narrowed, but his hand didn't get any firmer.

"I-it's a pill Vegeta, you've got to take it everyday and I forgot it one day so it didn't work as good as it should have..."

She swallowed, trying not to shake in fear but he was scaring the shit out of her. He'd never looked at her like that before, she had never seen the murderer Yamcha and Chichi were talking about, but now she most definitely did.

"Let go of me Vegeta."

He obeyed, although he was still glaring at her in a rather threatening way.

"Foolish woman," he scowled. "To even _think_ you have any permission to force it on me like that!"  
"I am not forcing anything on you Vegeta!" Bulma shouted, tears coming up her blue eyes. "I just-"  
"Then what the hell do you want from me?" the Saiyan coldly asked. "Why do you even bother telling me if you truly have no intention to force it on me?"  
"Because _I_ have a _heart_ and I thought you had the right to know that you are going to have a child!" Bulma snapped. "I want _nothing_ from you, Vegeta, I'm not expecting anything because I know better than to do so, but I just-"

Her voice and new found confidence both broke down, and Bulma bobbed down.

"I just want you to let me..."

She bit her bottom lip: she, too, had her pride, she hated to beg - especially Vegeta - and she couldn't believe she had to ask him that.

"Just let me have it, _please_ Vegeta, this is all I'll ever ask of you..."

She gazed up at him, shinning blue eyes diving into cold dark ones.

"Let me have my baby."  
"Fine," he dropped after a short silence, not even looking at her as he headed for the door once again. "Have it or don't for all I care."

* * *

"One monkey, two monkeys, three monkeys, four monkeys... two monkeys killed two of the others, how many monkeys left?"

Vegeta clenched his teeth at the sound of the familiar yet extremely annoying voice. He knew this melody, it was a song sung by Saiyan mothers to their children to put them to sleep - or female servants in Vegeta's case - though the original lyrics were nothing like that.

"Only two monkeys left, but if one spawns a half-breed and the other gets tricked by a woman to spawn another half-breed, we're down to four monkeys again..."

Frieza's smirking face appeared from a dark corner: in his final form and with his arms crossed on his pale chest, he walked towards the Saiyan prince across the dark throne room.

"You're dead," Vegeta said to him very coldly.  
"Am I?" Frieza asked, looking down at himself and touching his body. "Oh, yes, I guess I am. But..."

The smirk on his dark lips grew bigger as he took another step forward.

"Not in your mind. I died, but not by your hands... thus, I am very much alive in your mind, Vegeta," he finished in a low whisper. "But never mind that!"

He tapped Vegeta's cheek like a child's: the prince flinched under the disgusting touch.

"She tamed you already. I must say I am impressed by her skills..."  
"She did not," he growled, "No one will ever-"  
"Sure, Veggie, sure," Frieza carelessly replied. "You know damn well she toyed with you because you could give her more decent fucks than that scarred face she had before you, and even tricked you into having a child. And you _allowed_ her. You should've killed her to have such nerves, but you did _not_."

The fallen tyrant shook his head as his words sank painfully into Vegeta's mind and heart. He could hardly believe that she would do such thing, she seemed to be honestly shaken by the new herself... but what if it was all a front? What if she had indeed planned this? That she did not love him, he knew it and it was more than fine with him, he did not either - but the thought of Bulma using him to have herself a baby was simply disgusting.

"When you did not strike back against me, you could at least say that it was because I was so much stronger than you, but her? What's your reason for her? She's weak and frail - though she has seen _you_ vulnerable that night, hasn't she?"

Frieza chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, you most definitely showed her who's the man."  
"Shut up!"

Vegeta extended his arm to seize Frieza's throat and squeeze it like he'd always dreamed of, but was quicky pinned down on the floor: his foot pushing on Vegeta's chest, Frieza lowered himself, bringing his cunning face as close as he could to the Saiyan's.

"Think about it, Vegeta," he said mockingly, "The woman said 'let me have _my_ baby'. Already the baby isn't _yours_ anymore, but hers... she didn't even try to get you involved, and you know why?"

Vegeta cursed under his breath, struggling to get on his feet. That was absurd - even in his dreams he wasn't as strong as this damn creature!

"Because you're nothing to nobody," he chuckled, taking his foot away from his body.

He smirked.

"One monkey," he chanted again, walking back towards the dark spot he had come from. "Two monkeys, three monkeys, four monkeys, two monkeys killed two others, only two monkeys left! But if a monkey spawns a half-breed and the other gets tricked by a woman to spawn another half-breed, we're down to four monkeys again..."

The voice faded away.

**End of the chapter:** If the dream part looks creepy it was MEANT to be :D I decided to make Vegeta's reaction harder than in Addiction, hope you guys liked it :D reviews pretty please ^^


	12. Left alone

**Chapter 12: Left alone**

Bulma dropped on her bed after Vegeta's exit, massaging her neck absently. Though she hadn't previously shown it, Vegeta's grip on her throat had actually hurt her - nothing unbearable, but _still_. He had scared the crap out of her. Bulma knew he wasn't an angel of course, but she had never actually seen the monster Chichi feared so much, or the cold-blooded assassin Yamcha hated even more. She saw an arrogant warrior, a prince that was way too full of himself. A fighter of incredible potential and determination. A man whose mind had been hardened by years of slavery to the tyrant who murdered his people.

_Not_ a murderer.

She brought her legs against her stomach, wrapping her arms around them as she laid her chin on her knees and sighed. That darkness into his eyes, the way he had glared at her... for one split second, she had truly feared for her life. He could kill her very easily, she had always known that, but he had been so close to really hurting her ealier... what kind of sick bastard had she allowed into her bed, what kind of vile creature had she made her baby's father?

_Father_, she thought bitterly. _That's pushing it a bit too far_.

His reaction told everything, and had been as worse as she had expected. But what was she _honestly_ expecting? A kiss on her cheek? A comforting hug, a faint smile on his lips? No, of course.

She knew better.

But "knowing better" didn't make the situation any less messy: she was going to have a kid - she couldn't bring herself to just end her child's life - and she was going to have it _alone_, without anyone to caress her round stomach lovingly or buy her strawberries in the middle of the night just because she had that craving and she had it _now_.

Bulma bit her bottom lip. Vegeta seemed to believe that she had done it on purpose. That jerk - what kind of woman in her right mind would purposely trick _Vegeta_ into having a baby? Not Bulma, that was for sure. Somehow, she found the strength to feel bad for him: after everything he had been through, it was no wonder he was unable to trust anyone and reacted so strongly when he felt like he had been used once again. She had never intended to manipulate him, how to making him feel like he was being manipulated: the baby was truly unplanned. She didn't want this a lot more than he did, but it had happened so she would deal with it.

If that child was to grow up without a father, then she would at least give him - or her - a mother.

* * *

Bulma did not know when she had finally fallen asleep: all she knew was that when she woke up the next day, it was already quite late. The sun was up in the sky, making her narrow her eyes because she hadn't closed the curtains the night before, and the sun hit her right in the face. Sighing heavily, she put some clothes on and walked downstairs.

"Hello honey," her mother said with a huge smile on her face. "I had cooked some breakfast, here, I'll heat it again for you darling."  
"Thanks, mom," Bulma softly replied, resting her chin on her arms as she sat on a chair.  
"Bulma, do you know where Vegeta is?" the blonde casually asked.

Bulma nearly grunted - you'd think that her mother would've gotten used to Vegeta's presence enough to stop giggling when he was around and drool all over the place whenever he walked into the room where she stood, but she had _not_. It had only gotten _worse_.

"I don't know, surely in the GR, but you know we can't bother him there mom," the young woman answered. "The last time I called him for breakfast, he _blasted_ the screen so I wouldn't risk going there if I were you."  
"Yes, surely he is in the capsule, but the capsule... it isn't there anymore."

Bulma got on her feet at once, slamming her hand on the wooden table.

"Excuse me?" she spat.  
"The GR, it's also a spaceship honey, and it's gone."

She blinked.

"On my, I'm so sorry, I assumed you knew already-"

The blue-haired woman ran to the window, only to confirm what she already knew - because he mother couldn't possibly be lying or mistaken about such thing. The Gravity Room she had worked so hard on was gone, and then so was Vegeta. Bulma's chin shook.

"Bulma, dear, are you all right?" her mother asked. "Oh, if I had known you cared that much I would've-"  
"Mom, hand me the phone," Bulma quickly ordered with a steady voice, cutting her mom in the middle of her appologies.  
"Erm? Well, ok, but you can't reach him in the GR..."  
"I know that, I'm not trying to call him."

Snatching the phone from her mother's hand, Bulma quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" a familiar voice replied.  
"Gohan, it's Bulma. Please put your mother on the phone."  
"Mooom! Bulma on the phooooneeeee!"

She heard some noises as Chichi came and picked the phone from her son's hands.

"Honey, why don't you go training with your dad outside?" she kindly offered.  
"Erm, I thought you wanted me to do my homework-"  
"No, no, you go and train, sweetheart!"

Bulma heard Gohan's footsteps in the background, then a door being opened and closed.

"So, how did it go?" she asked to her friend.  
"Horribly," Bulma admitted, dropping on the couch.  
"That much?"  
"Chichi, he _left_."  
"He... b-but... to go where?"  
"The hell if I know! I just woke up and the GR was gone!"  
"Maybe it's got nothing to do with the fact that you told him you were expecting his baby? Like, he just went to train and will be back quickly?"  
"Chichi," Bulma growled, "Do you sincerly believe one word you just spoke?"

There was a short silence.

"No," she admitted, "I just tried to comfort you."  
"Well, thanks anyway," the young woman sighed, rubbing her nose. "He got really mad, he even scared me. He'd never scared me before. I mean _all right_ he's looks like he can feel nothing but anger and he blows a fuse whenever something doesn't please him, but so what? That never had any impact on me. But..."

She bit her bottom lip at the memory of Vegeta's hand on her throat. If she hadn't asked him to release her, would he have...?

"Well, you're surely the only one he had never scared to death before."  
"I guess so. You know Chichi, the worst is that Vegeta thinks I did it on purpose!"  
"Why the hell would you do that? Nobody wants a child with someone who clearly doesn't care!"  
"Don't ask _me!_ I don't know why he's thinking that, he said I had no right to _force _it on him but I wasn't even asking _anything_ from him! I asked for _nothing_ besides the fact that he let me have my child."  
"Force it on _him?_" Chichi repeated, sounding dumbfounded. "That's what he thinks, really? Gosh, the man needs to get over himself a little."  
"I know, but, Chichi... I-I can't believe he just left like that. I thought... I don't know, I was afraid he would leave but I didn't think he would actually do it. He got it all wrong and didn't allow me to explain, I never wanted him to feel like that and just leave thinking I tried to manipulate him."

Chichi sighed at the other side of the phone.

"Bulma, why do you care?"  
"Because I want my baby to at least _know_ who his father is!" Bulma's high and desperate voice snapped. "Maybe I won't have cute family pictures like yours, I mean _surely_ I won't have them, I'm not being delusional but I'd like my kid to at least be able to point Vegeta and say 'That man is my father', you know? I want my child to know where he or she comes from."  
"No, I know, I meant, why do you care about how manipulated Vegeta can feel? He's a bastard, Bulma!"

Again, Bulma bit her bottom lip. Sure, Vegeta was an asshole, but... she knew that Vegeta had been controlled and manipulated his whole life, and, for some reason, she refused to be a part of this. After so many years being a tyrant's puppet, didn't even someone like Vegeta deserve to feel happy and free?

"Would you be... by any chance... in love with him?"

Bulma's heart skipped a beat, but she immediately scowled.

"Don't be ridiculous, Chichi!"  
"I'm just asking," she said innocently.  
"Well _don't_," Bulma replied. "Look, I'm gonna have to go, I might call you later, ok?"  
"Take care."

Bulma hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. _Her_, in love with _Vegeta_ - come on! Bulma shook her head and got on her feet.

_You've hit your damn head, Chichi..._

**End of the chapter:** Do NOT throw rotten tomatoes at Vegeta for leaving like this, do NOT! *hands everyone a bag full of tomatoes* Muhahaha. Just kidding. So, anyway, I hope you liked this one, with Bulma coping with Vegeta's reaction and all. Please keep the sweet reviews coming! ^^ (or the sour ones, if you didn't like it :P) the next chapter should come out rather quickly, I have it all written in that tiny head of mine! Ok and I THINK I've replied to everyone's review - if I did forget someone then I am very sorry and you are allowed to use those rotten tomatoes against me in your next review :D


	13. Nothing to nobody

_**That author's a real freak who can't write without music (yeah honestly I can't):** For some reason, I wrote this chapter thinking about K's Choice's song called "Virgin State of Mind", searched for like 15 minutes on YouTube, and finally found it (thanks God I finally remembered I had heard it on Buffy's soundtrack or else I would never have found it XD). And, hell, it fits the chapter. I think. You can listen to it as you read ^^ and, yeah, I know, I don't own that song, Geez._

**Chapter 13: Nothing to nobody**

"Monkey, little jumpin' monkey... squealy, squirmy little monkey as I choke his little necky, prayin' and beggin' me-"

Vegeta clenched his teeth and his gloved hands closed into tight fists. Another child's song of his people, twisted and modified by Frieza.

"Enough!" he barked at the purple monster.

Frieza grinned with satisfaction, but stopped and sat on his dark throne, looking at the Saiyan prince.

"You don't like my voice?" he asked rather innocently.  
"You damn right I don't like your annoying voice and sick mind fucking those songs up," Vegeta growled.  
"Ow, such bad words surely weren't used in the palace, were they?"

Vegeta took one deep breath that made him shudder from head to toe.

"Get away," he ordered, "You're dead so just leave me be now!"

Frieza crossed his arms and shook his head, like a teacher or a parent disappointed by a particularly slow child.

"Now, now, I thought we discussed that matter already. I won't be dead in your mind until you kill me by your own hands. And since it's clearly not going to happen, well..."

He smirked.

"It looks like you're stuck with me forever. Since last time, I kept thinking about_ her_..."

Vegeta glared at the tyrant. He didn't like Frieza mentionning Bulma, firstly because he thought about her often enough by himself without that bastard reminding him, and secondly...

Well, secondly, he didn't really know why, but he just hated it. It felt like this foul mouth and wicked mind weren't allowed to speak her name or talk about her, they didn't deserve it.

"She says 'not tonight'... you back down like a nice lap dog. She says 'let go of me'... again, you back down, and _again,_ like a nice lap dog. How many females asked, even_ begged_ that you left them alone, without you listening? How many times did you hear 'no' and yet went on and followed your own desire regardless of what they wanted? So many times, Vegeta, so _many_ times, _every_ damn time you had sex before her, so why didn't you force her like the others?"

In the blink of an eye, Frieza was standing next to him, leaning in to speak almost directly into his ear:

"How's she different?"

Vegeta bit his tongue and didn't reply. It was useless to try and discuss this with Frieza. Especially since he existed only in his own mind to begin with.

Bulma had given him something he had never tasted before. She had shown him how it was like to be with someone that wanted this as badly as he did, she'd shown him how it was like to be desired. To be with someone who craved for more time with him, to touch and be touched back, to kiss and be kissed back, to have someone moaning and begging for more under him. And it had felt so very _good_... he wouldn't go back to forcing it on anyone, especially not on her. He wanted her to want this to, he wanted her to call his name with that pleading voice-

"Vegetaaaa," Frieza croaked, bringing him back to reality.

Well... not really. When Vegeta shot him his most deadly glare, the vile creature simply smirked.

"What you think she _cares?_" Frieza snapped, "You think she wants to be with you now? You were just some fantasy, Veggie, just some spice to her boring relationship with that weakling. Now that she saw what it was like to share your bed, she doesn't care. She doesn't want you anymore. She used you a little, toyed with you, and got bored, end of the story. Go back on her stupid planet and you'll see her with that idiot. I bet she'll raise _her_ kid with him."

Ouch. That one definitely hurt.

"It isn't true!" Vegeta barked, trying to grab Frieza's throat, but he moved back and Vegeta's hand met with nothing but air.  
"Then go back there and see for yourself," Frieza slyly replied, taking another step back. "Because remember, you're _nothing_ to_ nobody_. You're no father, you're no husband, you're no friend, _you're no prince._ You're just a... squealy, squirmy little monkey as I choke his little necky, prayin' and beggin' me to STOP!"

The chanting voice fade out and Frieza disappeared into the darkness, leaving nothing but a mocking chuckle behind him.

* * *

"It's been three freaking weeks," Bulma sighed heavily in her phone. "Almost four actually. I really think he might actually not come back, not even for the androids."  
"Don't be silly," Chichi replied. "He wants that fight, and more importantly, he wants a re-match with my Goku. He'll be back eventually, just let him calm down somewhere in space blasting meteors... or whatever."  
"I'm just-"  
"Worried?"  
"Uh? What, no! I'm mad because he left like a coward and I'm frustrated because he is thick-headed enough to think I would manipulate him, and this whole thing is just not something I need with my hormones pushing like that! I get pissed off for nothing, now imagine when I have a _reason_ to be pissed!"  
"I'm telling you, just let him calm down in his corner."  
"But I'm not the type to wait after anyone, you know that," Bulma growled. "Hell, I'm even starting to consider telling Yamcha that the baby is his."  
"Bulma, don't be ridiculous."  
"I know, I won't do it and Yamcha wouldn't fall for it anyway, but this is just how desperate I am!"

She rubbed her tense neck. It was so, so complicated, but in the end, she knew that she couldn't blame anyone else than herself. She knew the type of person Vegeta was, it wasn't like he had tried to look like someone else, to pretend to be someone he wasn't, and yet she had thrown herself in his arms like an idiot. Yamcha loved her, sure he wasn't perfect but then again, _she_ was not either. She had screwed up her rather stable relationship with someone who cared to have a stupid, meaningless affair with someone who clearly did _not_ care. Had she hit her damn head?

He'd _used_ her. End of the story.

Bulma gasped in surprise when she heard a loud noise coming from outside the compound.

"What is it?" Chichi asked.  
"Uh, nothing," Bulma simply replied, walking towards the closest window.

Her jaw dropped when she saw the Gravity Room.

"Anyway," Chichi continued, "About Vegeta-"

_Speaking of the devil... _the door to the capsule swung opened, and Vegeta got out, wiping some dirt off his shoulder as he did so.

"I wouldn't worry myself that much about him if I were you, firstly because he is tough enough to handle himself out there, and secondly because if he doesn't care then why should you?"  
"Uh-uh," Bulma barely replied, her blue eyes following Vegeta as he headed for the door. "I-I'll call you back."

Without waiting for Chichi's reply, she hung up the phone and dropped it on the nearest armchair.

Vegeta slowly pushed the door: the woman was inside the house, he could feel it - and alone, which was already a good sign. She stared at him with her cobalt eyes wide opened: she hadn't changed much. She still had no sign of her pregnancy, but he could definitely feel that other energy coming from her. Strong and powerful, a child with a great potential. Her then-curled hair was now straight, and it barely brushed her shoulders, but other than that... she was the same.

He took one step forward, and she took one backward. He frowned, and took another step forward - she had the same reaction.

"Since when have you feared me?" he asked with a smirk.  
"I don't _fear_ you," she shot back, "I just don't want you near me."  
"Usually, this is caused by fear."

Her eyes narrowed. Was this all a joke to him? A game?

"Well not in that case," Bulma snapped. "You don't scare me Vegeta, you never did. Furthermore, if you think I'm the kind of person to force a baby on a man then what the hell are you doing here?"

He got closer, and this time she did not move back, but she shook her head.

"If you really think I'd do that to anyone then I'm sorry but you have to leave."  
"I'm back," he simply replied, as if it explained everything.

When her face did not soften - not even a _little_ - he sighed and continued:

"I wouldn't be back if I still thought that now would I?"

She flinched at the touch of his gloved hand on her bare arm.

"How's the neck?" he asked, looking at it carefully.

Bulma couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her throat.

"It's been almost four weeks, I'm tougher than that."  
"I didn't mean to."

She arched an eyebrow. Was this some kind of "I'm sorry"? Her face got softer, and her body relaxed. Vegeta leaned in, a bit awkwardly, and slowly breathed in. She smelled... just like she used to. No interference of the weakling's disgusting scent in her perfume. Vegeta smirked. Frieza had been wrong. Well, _he_ had been wrong, considering that Frieza was nothing but a tormented part of himself.

He was brought back to reality by Bulma's voice:

"No."

He blinked. Clearly she thought he had been trying to kiss her - not that it wouldn't have crossed his mind within seconds if she hadn't spoken. She shook her head, and moved back.

"Stay if you want, really. But no more games, Vegeta. I don't know about you but it's... it's killing me."

Again, Bulma shook her head.

"I'm done playing," she finished before leaving the room.

_"I told you!"_ Frieza chuckled victoriously and mockingly in his mind. _"Nothing... to nobody!"_

**End of the chapter:** Hehe. I had to bring Frieza back XD I hope you enjoyed that new chapter ;) Originally Bulma was really supposed to go to Yamcha and all, and try to trick him like she said on the phone. But then I thought that she wouldn't do that, so I dropped it :D


	14. Something to someone

_**Music, always music, writing in silence is nearly impossible:** You want some music, the first scene goes perfectly with Evanescence's song "Lies" (God I love this song). Creepy, dark, and HELL check up the lyrics it's some pure Vegeta out there! And I don't own the song. Of course. But it definitely **owns.** *nudge nudge wink wink*(Gee my puns are terrible XD)_

**Chapter 14: Something to someone**

"Nothing to nobody!" Frieza chuckled, looking happier than he'd ever been. "Not even to _her!_"

The tyrant's dark, loud and endless laugher echoed in the huge room.

"Enough!" Vegeta shouted, his fury hardening each of his handsome features. "I've had it, I've _had_ it with you and your sick games! No more!"

Frieza disappeared in the blink of an eye, avoiding the light blue blast thrown by Vegeta.

"Veggie, Veggie, we've discussed that," he cackled, "You can't kill me. Not..."

He carelessly stepped aside to avoid another energy blast.

"Not like that. You're not strong enough..."

He smirked.

"You'd add 'not yet', wouldn't you? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I must tell you, _Veggie_..."

Frieza deflected a third blast, and slowly, fearlessly walked towards the Saiyan prince.

"You'll _never _be strong enough. I'll always be one step ahead. And your dear _Kakarot_, well, since he killed _me_... let's say he's two steps ahead. You're weak, you've always been _weak_. Sure you looked tough enough around Nappa and Raditz, but who were you fooling, really? Nobody but yourself."

Vegeta clutched his teeth when he felt Frieza's disgusting fingers around his neck. Pushing him away was no use.

"It must be terrible to feel so helpless," the foul creature continued, as his hand slowly got firmer around Vegeta's throat.

Vegeta closed his dark eyes.

_It's nothing but a stupid dream like always. I've just got to wake up._

Frieza chuckled at this very moment, as though he had read his victim's thoughts.

"How pathetic is that that even in your own dreams, even in your own _mind,_ you can't even get close to defeating me?"

Vegeta threw one punch at Frieza's jaw, which earned him nothing but painful fingers and a satisfied grin from his ennemy.

"Let's cut the chase, shall we?" Frieza carelessly suggested, dropping Vegeta on the floor. "I can still see your stupid illusion that she didn't _mean_ it. It know it's hard for someone with an ego as big as yours but, _Veggie_... stop flattering yourself. Listen when the lady talks, will you? She's done _playing_, she said. She's done playing with _you, _that's what she meant. Such nerves to say it right to your face, such nerves for such a weak female, but oh, _wait_..."

Frieza smirked at him, patting his head in a false comforting way.

"It's true, she knows you're too pathetic to do anything to her... no more games, Veggie, no more games with the little Earthling..."  
"Get the fuck-"

"-AWAY FROM ME!" Vegeta shouted.

He blinked several times when he realised where he was. He wasn't in Frieza's throne room anymore, that place didn't even exist now except in his own mind. He was in his bedroom. Somewhere real, calm and peaceful. Much more Frieza-less than his tormented nightmares. Vegeta took one deep breath.

_No more games._

He slammed his pillow on the floor. So that was it? It had been nothing but some game to her? She'd toyed with him to distract herself and now she was bored and he was just a part of the background, too plain and boring to be worth her attention?

Though Vegeta would rather die than admit it, that hurt a lot.

Surely he would never know love, but he at least thought that they had something special. Maybe it was a bit twisted, maybe it was unhealthy somehow, maybe it was bound to crash one day, but at least it was _something_. It wasn't just the passionate moments they had shared: the was she used to take care of him, even though it meant yelling at him so he would get out the Gravity Room and have dinner, even though it was forcing him to wear some ridiculous pink shirt and yellow pants while she washed his armour...

It felt _good._ Almost as good as being kissed back and held tightly instead of being pushed back. It made him feel important. It made him feel like someone _cared_, at least one time in his life. Someone saw him like a man rather than a monster, someone saw him like a person that was worth respect instead of just one of Frieza's former slaves.

But now it was over - and, again, even though he'd die before admitting it, it was killing him.

_I don't know about you but it's... it's killing me_.

The Saiyan's dark eyes widened in utter shock as Bulma's forgotten words echoed into his mind.

_Then maybe she does-?_

* * *

Bulma was wearing a short, silky white nightgown. Vegeta could see it very clearly, because the warmth of the summer caused her to sleep ontop of her sheets and blankets rather than under them. She slept on her left side, facing him: her body was relaxed and her face, her face... it was so peaceful. Vegeta knew he didn't look as peaceful and calm in his own sleep. The young woman sighed in her sleep, moving a little to cuddle her pillow a bit tighter. Vegeta's eyes left her face and went down a little, stopping on her stomach.

Such potential, it had to be a boy.

_A new prince._

Vegeta shook his head. Though it hurt to admit it, those days were over now.

_But..._

He smirked.

_A future warrior nonetheless_.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta barely reacted at the sound of her voice: she sat on her bed, frowning and gazing at him with curiosity.

"Vegeta, what do you want?" Bulma asked as he slowly walked towards her.  
"No more," he whispered.

She swallowed as fear started to invade her mind: what if he'd come in her bedroom to take what she had refused earlier? He was so, so much stronger than her, she would've no way to stop him. She felt his hands circling her face, much more softly and more gently than he had ever done. Genuiely intrigued, the scientist did not move a muscle, not until he leaned in to kiss her: at that point she gathered all of her willpower and turned her head to the side.

She couldn't allow this to go on like before. She was pregnant, she had responsabilities towards a new life, a completely defenceless one. And, if Vegeta wasn't going to do anything, then she would have to take twice the responsabilities. She couldn't just have sex with Vegeta once in a while: either he was out of his life or he was _in_, the choice was his, but he wouldn't be somewhere in between.

_Hell no, buddy._

"Vegeta, I told you, n-" she started, but stopped as a firm finger under her chin forced her to face him.

Their gazes met: such dark, lusting eyes, and such tempting lips... she slightly bobbed down, as much as Vegeta allowed her to. Somewhere in a corner of her brain, she wanted nothing but to kiss him, but she resisted and remained perfectly still. If anything, you had to praise at _least_ her determination.

"I told you I was d-" Bulma tried again.  
"Done playing, yeah," Vegeta finished for her. "For once, we agree... woman."

Bulma's eyes barely had the time to widen before Vegeta fused their lips together.

_But he can't, he's not, he can't possibly mean...?_

"No more games," his rough voice spoke lowly to her ear, sending chills down her spine.

She dug her delicate fingers into his thick hair and pulled him closer to kiss him again: as he pressed her body against his, Vegeta's heart couldn't help but smile - and do the middle finger at Frieza.

_There_, he mentally whispered at the scowling tyrant as his fingers slowly caressed Bulma's thighs. _I'm something to someone..._

**End of the chapter:** Would I say that the last scene was a huge "fuck you, Frieza"? Hell yeah! :D (well it's not really Frieza but oh well you know what I mean) I hope you liked that new little chapter that came out my head :D


	15. Unworthy

_Firstly, wow. I mean really. Wow. Thanks a lot to everyone for all these reviews, I was actually scared that people would disagree about chapter fourteen's ending XD but thanks a lot and, Jesus, I hope I replied to everyone (I MUST stop reading the reviews like two days before I reply, I get confused with the one I read and replied to, and the ones I just read. I'm mentally blonde yeah. My mother's blonde, so I probably have a blonde gene somewhere in my DNA). If I replied to you twice, then, well, feel free to laugh at me :D_

_Secondly, forgive me for being so UTTERLY late, but I had this darker AU V/B that HAD to come out of my mind, and it was so different from Unhealthy that I couldn't write both at the same time, so Unhealthy kinda got on hiatus for a while, and I apologise. Also, stuff in my life lately made it way easier to write something like In Another World, and way harder to write something like Unhealthy._

_Now for you bunch of sissies who don't have an account (I'm just kidding of course!):_

**Anon:** Yes and no. Because, while I have to admit the last bit sounded like Angela and Hodgins' break up (lmao, then it means I made Yamcha Angela - WHO'S THE MAN!), with Yamcha's "You're the one that isn't stopping me", it wasn't meant to sound like them. I actually wrote it, published it, and then as I re-read the whole thing, got hit by the fact that it was, indeed, SO Bones, but I thought it fitted so well I didn't change it. Bones rocks anyway, I love that show so freaking much, it's no wonder you can see it in my writing.

**B u n n e h s m o o:** And more than one! (but, less than fourty... XD)

**An amazed reader:** Hey, thanks a lot! :D I hope you'll keep enjoying this ;)

**llama:** First of all, I wanna thank you for all the reviews you gave on Addiction! Couldn't reply because you were anonymous XD so erm no I wouldn't have Vegeta kill Bulma XD I'm trying to be accurate over here, LOL. Yeah Vegeta would need professional help actually, not because he is insane but because Frieza had such an impact on him. The guy needs a goddamn therapy. Vegeta's reaction, I loved it better in Addiction too, but somehow I think that one is more realistic. I'm quite sure he got pretty pissed off when he heard about it! And, YES I totally know what you mean about the swearing thing. It's because the show was made for kids but HELLO, they rip each other's arms with blood and all. And they HAVE to say "Gee, darn it"? Duh. I think it's pretty funny that guys like my boyfriend watched DB and DBZ (where you have quite a lot of violence, I mean look at Frieza beating the hell out of Vegeta and then killing him, or 18 against Vegeta), while girls like me were watching what, Sailor Moon? Card Captor Sakura? XD

**Chapter 15: Unworthy**

Vegeta pressed his body against Bulma's, his white teeth nibbling her earlobe: she sighed in pleasure, and his hands made their way up to her hips, under her silky nightgown. He wanted her so badly, it felt like this was a matter of life or death. Though his lover's back arched to give him a better grip, her voice breathed faintly:

"No..."

Vegeta frowned, lifting his upper body. What did she mean, _no?_ She wanted him too, Vegeta could definitely tell, so what was the point in refusing him? Perhaps Frieza had been right, perhaps he was nothing but a toy for her.

"_No?_" he repeated after a short while.

Vegeta's lips curved slyly in his signature smirk.

"You want this, you can't hide it from me, you know."  
"But not like that," she said softly, slowly shaking her head. "If you want me tonight, you'll take your time."

The smirk was replaced by a scowl: what was this, a joke? Or, perhaps... a _challenge?_ Was she asking him to take his time with her because she thought he _couldn't? _His eyes narrowed, and then the smirk creeped on his lips yet again. He loved challenges.

* * *

Bulma woke up with a smile on her lips that morning, calmly laying on her bed, cuddling her pillow while her blue eyes remained closed. From the outside, however, it looked just like every other morning: regardless of Vegeta's presence with her the night before, she was emerging from sleep without him in her bed.

What was different, though, was that she knew he had left around five thirty because he needed to train, instead of leaving right after like he was afraid she was going to tie him up to the bed - like she _could_ anyway. He'd been a bit softer, he had_ actually_ listened to her and taken his time. He'd even obliged instead of stopping her when she had attempted to invert their positions. And then... he hadn't just reached for his clothes afterward and walked away, he had laid back on the bed with her, and agreed to sleep next to her. He hadn't held her afterward or in their sleep, but she didn't mind. He had stayed, which was already a big step forward and she knew she wouldn't get more than that any time soon.

Of course, she knew that she was_ very_ far away from the happy family picture in the living room. Perhaps she would never earn it, but, still, her child would know who his father was. Perhaps Vegeta would even agree to tell him about his Saiyan origins. Speaking of Saiyan origins... Bulma sighed and rolled on her back, finally opening her eyes.

Her mother insisted that she should go to the doctor, to make sure her pregnancy was going well. But... she didn't want to go to the doctor while expecting a half-_Saiyan_ baby. There was no guarantee that her pregnancy would look normal to a doctor: just because Saiyans and Earthlings were biologically compatibles didn't mean everything was similar about them. What if the hormones weren't right, what if the baby grew up slower or faster than he should? She thought it was better if she kept this whole story for herself. She would be fine anyway - Chichi didn't see any doctor, did she?

Bulma frowned: she actually had no freaking idea. She had never asked about that kind of thing to her friend: it wasn't like she had ever _planned_ to have a child with a Saiyan. She looked at the alarm clock next to the bed: it was almost ten, a decent hour to be calling someone, especially Chichi. She, unlike Bulma, was the kind of woman to be up at seven or even earlier. Streching her arm, she picked up the phone on the bedside table and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello," Chichi's cheerful voice replied.  
"Hi," Bulma said, "It's me. Are you busy?"  
"No, I was just cleaning up the place a little. Was there something you needed?"  
"Yes, I just wanted to know..."

The blue-haired woman hesitated a little. She felt a bit odd asking that question, even to her best friend, but Chichi was really the only person she could ask.

"Is this about Vegeta again?" Chichi asked, her voice sounding quite threatening.

_Uh-oh._ Chichi was the kind of person who could actually try and challenge Vegeta if she thought he was hurting her friend's feelings.

"No, no, I swear!" Bulma quickly reassured her. "Vegeta's... well, he's being Vegeta, if you know what I mean, but it's all right."  
"Yeah, whatever. You mean he's being a self-centred bastard."

Bulma sighed. She knew it was hard for her friend to understand their relationship - especially because Bulma barely understood it herself. It seemed that Vegeta was willing to be a part of her life, but he'd do it his way.

"Chichi, I didn't call for this. I wondered... did you see a doctor?" Bulma finally asked.  
"Erm... you mean, recently?"

Bulma shook her head.

"No, sorry, I just - my mom keeps pushing me about calling the doctor to make an appointment, for a check up. About my pregnancy, you know. I figured you were the best person to ask about that, well... actually, you're the only one. Did you see a doctor when you were expecting Gohan?"  
"No," Chichi replied, "I didn't. We knew Goku wasn't human so we thought it was best if I stayed away from doctors."

Bulma could almost see her friend grinning.

"Actually,_ I_ thought it was better for that reason. My Goku just didn't want to get anywhere near a doctor."

The scientist laughed, remembering of Goku's strong fear and hatred for the hospitals and their staff who, according to him, lived only for the thrill of sticking needles to people's butts.

"And everything went right?"  
"Yeah," Chichi replied. "Just expect to be hungrier than you've ever been, more tired than you could ever think of, and to get kicked pretty hard by the baby, although I'm not sure this applies only to half-Saiyan babies."

Bulma grimaced. Babies moved, she knew that already and she had been expecting to feel her child's movements: however, now that Chichi mentioned it... she wasn't so sure it was something she should get _excited_ about.

"Maybe Vegeta would know something that I don't, but it's nothing to be afraid of," Chichi continued, "I mean I made it just fine, didn't I? It surely drains you more than a normal pregnancy, but you'll be ok."  
"Chichi..."  
"Yeah?"  
"You... you didn't tell anyone, did you? Not even Goku?"

Chichi sighed.

"No, of course not, I promised I wouldn't. Besides, Goku's almost always out to train with Gohan and Piccolo. We barely see each others, I can't wait for this androids thing to be over."  
"Same for me. Although I'm sure that Vegeta will spend his time in the Gravity Room even after the androids are defeated. He won't slow down his training until he is able to wipe the floor with Goku's hair."  
"You mean _if_ they are defeated," Chichi corrected.  
"Don't be silly," Bulma replied. "That boy from the future said we lost, but Goku wasn't there at that moment, and now we have the medicine ready, no matter when the disease decides to show up. Or if it _does_ show up. And, while Vegeta probably trained the hell out of himself in that boy's timeline as well, I'm pretty sure Krillin, Yamcha and the others didn't train that much. We'll be just fine, Chichi, Goku's a Super Saiyan - we might even have _two_ Super Saiyans if Vegeta makes it. And, believe me, the way he trains, he's gonna make it."

The two friends chatted for a while, until Chichi had to hang up the phone to cook the lunch, since two starving Saiyans were about to come back for lunch: Bulma hung up her phone and got on her feet. She was planning to grab some clothes, then take a shower and cook something too, but she stopped when she saw a piece of paper on her desk - a piece of paper that definitely did not belong there. Frowning, she picked it up.

There was a fast yet perfectly straight and somehow elegant handwritting on the paper: although it was completely unfamiliar to her, she knew it was Vegeta's. She smirked: even the way he wrote felt arrogant and royal.

_Woman,_

_I must leave - and you know why._

The _very_ brief note wasn't even signed, but then again, it didn't need to be signed. Bulma sighed. Yes, of course, she knew. Vegeta hadn't reached his goal yet, and he wasn't going to slack off his training before he made it to the Super Saiyan level.

"Well," she sighed, looking down at her still flat stomach "I guess there is nothing we can do about it, is there?"

She glanced up the blue sky through the window, and she sighed again. Just when she thought she had begun to understand him...

_Just don't kill yourself out there..._

* * *

Vegeta blasted ki balls, crushing the meteors he couldn't manage to dodge: he was on a planet he had never heard of, a planet that didn't seem to have any inhabitant - not that Vegeta cared if a weakling got killed by a lost ki ball. The only reason he had stopped there instead of anywhere else was currently bombarding him: the meteors rain detected by the GR's radar. Thought it pissed Vegeta to admit it, the woman was indeed a genius. Never in his life had he expected that a mere Earthling could craft such a jewel of technology, and yet she had done it, and quite quickly with that.

_And for me_.

Truth struck him like it had done that night - along with a meteor that put him to the ground. Coughing, Vegeta struggled to get on his feet again. It had hit him with the strength of a car at full speed, that last night he had spent with Bulma before leaving her planet. The Saiyan prince shook his head, trying to shake away the memory, but it was no use. That night when she had insisted that he took his time had forced him to realise quite a few things, all of them leading him to the same conclusion.

He was unworthy of her.

It seemed odd for someone as arrogant as Vegeta to believe such thing, and yet it had been haunting his mind ever since. She genuiely cared about him, perhaps she was even crazy enough to _love_ him - because she_ had_ to be crazy, of course, if she had somehow managed to fall in love with someone who had made a point in being unpleasant to her ever since they had met.

Vegeta glanced up at the dark sky, just in time to blast a meteor that was coming dangerously close to him.

Everything had dawned on him that night: how beautiful she was, how deeply she cared. How soft her skin was, how alluring her voice was to him, how strong her temper was. He'd even give her credit for her intelligence - and, coming from him, that meant a lot. These were all reasons he was not worthy of her...

Not yet.

**End of the chapter:** Theeere you go, three years later. Just joking but I know it's been a while, I hope you are still willing to read and comment! ^^' (otherwise, I'm pretty screwed eh?)


	16. Worried

_Note: You know, if you ever feel like listening to "Departure" from Rurouni Kenshin's soundtrack while reading this... feel free, my friend, feel free. It totally fits the chapter :D This track is so epic. And so is the anime for that matter, it's a very good anime, that it is XD Battousai for the wiiiiiiinnn! *fangirl squeals in the background - yes they're mine*_

**Chapter 16: Worried**

Bulma sighed heavily as she laid on the bed. Deeply breathing in the scent on the pillow, she slowly closed her cobalt blue eyes.

"Bulma?" a voice called in the corridor. "Are you around here?"

The two sapphires reappeared as she quickly opened her eyes and turned to face the door.

"I'm here," the scientist simply replied without thinking beforehand.

She raised her upper body as the door swung opened: Yamcha frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Bulma raised her eyebrows very high.

"It's _my_ house, mind you, I can go wherever I want."  
"Yeah but isn't this - what are you doing in _Vegeta_'s bedroom?"

She shrugged one shoulder, and didn't replied: the fighter in the doorframe shook his head, and walked towards her - he didn't sit next to her, though. He'd be damned if he touched that bastard's bed.

"It's been five months and he is... well, he hasn't returned," she whispered.

Yamcha couldn't help the low grow that escaped his throat. He'd been offering her his friendship and support - for all that was worth - for the last two months, but he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt to see the woman he once loved so much bearing Vegeta's child, or to think about them together. It didn't help that Vegeta was making her suffer like that, either. Just talking to her and looking at her knowing about her pregnancy - and _who_ had caused it - had felt incredibly awkward at the beginning, but he had gone over that, for the sake of Bulma. She needed somebody right now, and if Vegeta wasn't going that somebody, then _he _would.

Still, seeing Bulma upset like that made him feel like punching the Saiyan prince - though he'd probably break his fingers in the process.

"Grunt all you want," Bulma said as she got on her feet, "But that won't change how I feel."  
"Missing him won't change anything. Besides, he doesn't care. If he did, he'd be there."  
"Thanks for the support," she snapped, leering at him.  
"I meant, he just left with no explanation, _again_, and he isn't-"

She shook her head. Somehow, she felt there was more to this departure than just Vegeta's ambition to become a Super Saiyan before the androds' arrival. Perhaps... it was his way of caring about her and their child. Perhaps he wanted to be able to help protecting them. Or, at least, that was what she liked to think.

"I don't think so. I really don't... and, besides," the young woman continued, "I don't _miss _him."

Yamcha rolled his dark eyes. That was probably the most blatant lie he had ever been told. If she didn't miss the arrogant Saiyan, why was she in his bedroom to begin with?

"Don't make me that face," she growled. "I don't miss Vegeta but I'm... worried."  
"You're_ worried_," Yamcha repeated, dumbfounded.

Bulma bobbed down.

"I know Vegeta is extremely tough and all, b-but it's been so long since he left me that note, I wonder if..."

She bit her bottom lip, and her voice faded as she wrapped her thin arms around her round stomach. _I wonder if my baby's actually going to know him_. For all she knew, Vegeta could be dead on some unknown planet because he had pushed himself, or the Gravity Room, or both, way too far.

"Nevermind," she finished with a low voice, heading for the door, but Yamcha's hands caught her arms. "The hormones must be getting to me, don't bother with my nonsense"  
"Bulma, honestly."

He gave her a warm smile.

"That guy toughed out almost his whole life under Frieza's reign, survived all of us on Earth, and didn't even _stay_ dead on Namek. Face it: Vegeta's just way too stubborn to die. And I hate to admit it, but next to Goku, he's the strongest. Who besides Frieza could kill Vegeta?"  
"The androids did it," Bulma immediately replied, "In that future where you guys are all dead. Vegeta is strong but not all mighty. He left alone, probably without any idea where he was going. What if he has encountered enemies too powerful or simply too many of them, or both? There _are_ beings stronger than him, no matter what he believes. Frieza. The androids. Even Goku."

Again, Bulma shook her head. Sitting here and worrying herself in front of Yamcha would do her no good. She was only glad he was there, at least. Chichi was nice, but she wasn't exactly the most accessible friend she had, and, besides, she feared that she would encounter Goku if she went to visit Chichi. What would her dear friend say? Of course, Goku was probably the sweetest person she had ever met, and she owed him a lot - including her own life - but, still... Vegeta and him were rivals. He surely didn't like the Saiyan prince, and he might get upset if he found out that she was expecting Vegeta's child. What if she lost him forever?

She shivered at this thought. Losing her friends due to her having a baby (along with an unconventional relationship that barely deserved the title of "relatiohship") with Vegeta was surely her biggest fear. He had attempted to kill them all, would they ever forgive her for what she had done?

"I'm sorry to bother you," she sighed after a short silence. "I've told you, don't mind me today, I'm a mess... let's just get out of here."

* * *

A soft, fresh wind caressed her face and she looked up at the dark sky, her eyes going from one bright, shinning spot to another. Where was he? Where the hell was he? Would he actually come back to begin with? Perhaps he had truly left the planet. After all, what stopped him from finding himself another planet that he could control on his own? _Certainly not love._

At this thought, a cold, brief laugh escaped her mouth. She knew better than to get her hopes that high with Vegeta.

"What're you sneering about?" a voice asked in her back.

Her heart skipping a beat, Bulma turned her head to the sound of the voice. There, standing in the frame of her French doors, with his arms folded and that smirk lingering on his tempting lips... Bulma got on her feet, but then she froze. Had they been normal, she would've certainly rushed to him so that he would hold her in his arms, but with Vegeta and Bulma Briefs, you could forget all about normality. She sat down, her cup on her thighs as she kept her amazing blue eyes on him. They stood there in silence for a while, her on her chair, him in the doorframe, before she finally spoke:

"I... I didn't hear the Gravity Room landing," she said.

Vegeta snorted.

"I landed a few miles away from your place," he replied.  
"How could you miss?" Bulma asked, frowning. "The GR is programmed to come back _here_-"  
"I didn't _miss_," the prince scowled, "I purposely landed further so that I wouldn't have to deal with your brainless mother drooling all over the place again."

Bulma rolled her eyes, but she had to admit he had a point. Her mother was just _terrible_ when it came to handsome young men, and it so happened that Vegeta fell in that category. She hadn't gotten _used _to him: hell, she was getting worse everyday!

"Well, you're back," she said, finally taking her cobalt eyes off him.

She took a sip of the hot beverage, then put the yellow cup on the table next to her.

"That's good," she concluded lowly, staring at her cup "You're back because... you did it, right?"

The smirk grew bigger on Vegeta's lips, and he took one step forward: a wave of powerful energy, like a hot - no, burning - wind went through Bulma's body: the table fell and the yellow cup broke on the floor, hot chocolate running from the broken porcelaine... but Bulma didn't care at all. As a matter of fact, she did not even notice that her beverage had been lost: her eyes and her attention were on Vegeta.

White-blond hair, emerald green eyes, golden aura. She had seen a Super Saiyan before, thanks to that guy from the future, but not that close. It felt like small jolts were running through her veins, causing her to shiver, This energy was so powerful that even _her_, Bulma Briefs, could sense it in her whole body.

_So beautiful_. She almost said it, but she bit her tongue at the right moment - she couldn't even imagine how pissed off Vegeta would be if she called the legendary Super Saiyan transformation he had been working so hard to achieve "beautiful".

"If I'd known it'd shut your mouth so efficiently and so easily," he said rather slyly, "I really would've worked twice as hard to do it before."  
"That's a lie," she said flatly, still unable to take her eyes off him.

When he frowned, she continued:

"You couldn't work twice as hard as you did even if you wanted to. You've worked as hard as it was possible, and probably a bit more than that. And that's..."

She hesitated a little.

"That's your reward, I guess," she finished with a subtle smile.

He smiled back faintly at her, so faintly that she would've been legitimate to wonder if it had actually happen. Getting on her feet, she took one step forward, and she felt the baby inside her moving a little - but not quickly and harshly like he used to, no: this was smooth and slow. It felt like he reacted to Vegeta's powerful energy - and it was probably the fact. Hesitantly, she took another step in Vegeta's direction, lifting her hand in the air in a motion to stroke either his hair or his cheek, but he caught her wrist way before she could reach him.

_Here we go,_ she thought. _Back to square one or perhaps even further_. She barely had the time to mentally sight in disappointement, he brought her closer to him, making her gasp in surprise. What occured next couldn't have been predicted by anyone, even someone as clever as Bulma: his arms snaked around her waist, and he held her very tightly around him, closing his eyes as he deeply breathed in the scent of her soft blue hair.

_I won't leave anymore now_. He didn't say it, she wasn't even sure he had formulated it in his mind.

But...

She still knew he meant it.

**End of the chapter: **Sorry guys if I'm taking longer than before, but changing my job means I have much less time to write and yeah, it really sucks :( I hope this chapter doesn't thought!


End file.
